Moving on, Moving forward
by Lilian Fyre
Summary: Around every corner is a new surprise. This is something both Gilmore’s know quite well. With Rory gone Lorelai is all alone, or is she? And while away Rory gets a few surprises of her own. Moving on can be harder then it seems. After the End.
1. Without Her

Chapter One -o- Without Her

"Thank you." Lorelai said looking up at him. No mater what, no mater where in her life she was, there he was.

"Oh, it's no big deal." He said shaking his head shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"Luke..." She sighed shaking her head slowly.

"I just...I just like to see you happy." And even now, after everything they had done to each other, all he wanted was to make her happy. She wasn't sure who moved first, nor did she care. All she could think about was that fact that his arms, his safe, warm, loving arms, were wrapped around her waist and he was kissing her. It was a soft, slow, getting to know you kiss and it made Lorelai's heart soar.

When he pulled away there was a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. It was a good smile, an 'everything is going to work out' smile and so she smiled back.

-o-o-o-o-

He had a cup of coffee and a donut sitting on the counter for her when she walked in. He could see she had been crying and knew Rory, sitting on a plane somewhere, probably looked the same. She looked at the cup and then up at him and he could see the just barely restrained tears behind her eyes. She sat down on the stool and just looked at the cup, not saying a word, and not drinking. Everyone in the diner was watching her, and Luke knew she wouldn't want them to all see her if, and when, she broke down.

"Caesar, the diners yours for a bit." He called over his shoulder as he made his way around the counter. He put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"Come on, I'll make you a cup of coffee." He said and she looked up at him a little confused then down at the cup in front of her. "I'll make you a special cup of coffee." She nodded her head and Luke led her towards the stairs to his apartment. He gave a quick look over his shoulder and every single head in the place was watching them.

She sat down at the table in the kitchen and just folded her arms in front of her and laid her head down on them. He wasn't surprised when, a few seconds into his coffee making, he started to hear small sobs coming from her. His first instanced was to go to her, to comfort, but he thought it would be good for her to get it all out, so he made coffee. He added a few things to it before he walked over to the table with his special coffee for her and tea for him, and sat down next to her. She sat up a little and looked at him as she whipped her eyes. He had his patient face on and it made her smile just a little.

"I know it's silly." She said when she was sure she could speak without crying again. "It's not as though I'll never see her again."

"But it's hard." Luke said and she nodded her head momentarily surprised by the understanding behind the words.

"April?' She asked and he nodded his head.

"Every time I have to send her back to her mother it kills me." Lorelai took a deep breath nodding her head. She picked up her coffee and took a sip then pulled the cup away and looked at Luke in shock.

"Is there..." She trailed off and took another sip. "Whisky in this?" The look of utter shock made Luke laugh as he nodded his head.

"I thought you might need the kick." He shrugged and she took another sip.

"It's not bad. I may drink it like this all the time." She smiled playfully at him and he knew she would be ok. It would be hard on her, but she'd get through it, and he'd be sure he was there to help her the whole time.

"Well, that certainly would make life interesting; especially with how much coffee you drink in a day." Luke joked back making her smile.

"Forget in a day, how about in the morning, I'm be wasted by noon." She laughed at herself as did Luke and then she sighed.

"Thank you." She said reaching across the table to take his hand. "You're always looking out for me, for us." They sat in silence for a few seconds, just thinking, and watching each other.

"I just like to see you happy." He said echoing himself from the night before. Lorelai nodded her head a sappy smile on her face. She set her coffee down slowly and reached out and put her hand on his cheek, running her thumb over the stubble that made her smile.

"You need to shave." She told him her voice soft as his eyes met hers.

"Yeah," he agreed with a small smile.

This time when she kissed him it was a little more fevered, a little more need than the night before. She was, in all her ways, trying to tell him how sorry she was, how much she'd missed him, all in that one kiss.

She pulled away slowly when she heard footsteps on the stairs outside his door. He had a smile on his face that she was sure matched her own. She slowly removed her hand and giggled when Caesar called out for Luke.

"Luke?" He called again as he knocked on the door. "Taylor is downstairs and he-

"I'll be down in a second." Luke called none of his usual gruffness in his voice as he watched Lorelai.

"Ok, but he's talking about putting up some kinda poster and I just thought you'd-

"In a minute." Luke called out, they waited and finally they heard the sound of his feet retreating. "So, feeling better?" He asked smirking at her.

"Uh-huh." She said nodding her head. As much as she loved the look he was giving her, soft and sincere, she had to ask, she knew it would disrupt it, even if just a little, so she hated to do it.

"Where...where do we go from here?" She asked finally after a few seconds. He drew back a little looking at her with a keen eye. Finally, after what seemed forever, he sat forwards again and smiled brightly.

"Dinner, then a movie, maybe, I hear they're playing Pippi Longstocking." Lorelai smiled at him, her heart swelling with pure joy at the thought of sitting back and watching Pippi with Luke again.

"Ok," she said nodding her head again. "It's a date."

"I'll pick you up at say, 8?" He asked and she nodded her head again, seemingly speechless, so unlike her. "I better go see what Taylor wants." He said standing.

"You mean you're going to go down there and find out what he wants, torture him a while, then tell him no?" She asked and Luke laughed then nodded. "Cool." She said following out behind him. "Can I watch?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rory sat in the plane with her hands in her lap trying her hardest to keep her composure. They had been in flight for almost an hour now and she was just getting herself pulled together. She had silently refused anything to drink when they flight attendant had been by, but now she was dying for some water. But, barring that, it had been a pretty good flight so far. She had the whole aisle to herself, and that was always good. She had room to stretch out, if she wanted and room to put her bag up so she could get to her books.

"Excuse me?" She said smiling slightly up at the attendant who was walking by. "Could I get some water?" She asked and the attendant smiled brightly at her.

"Of course. Feeling better?" She asked pulling a cup out of her cart.

"Yes." Rory said nodding her head. "I'm just, going away from home, for a very long time."

"That can be hard." She smiled at her. "Here you go." She handed her a cup with ice and a bottle of water.

"Thank you." Rory said pulling out the tray and setting the water down. She turned to her bag and pulled out her book, something she had been meaning to read again, for a long while now. She pulled out her book mark and smiled at the old pages, and the slightly wrinkled cover. She flipped through it a little smiling at the hand writing in the margins. Sometimes a good book was all you needed to calm the nerves. She settled back in her chair, as much as she could in couch, and smiled as she began to read.

She was well into her book when a shadow fell over the book. She continued reading, hoping whoever it was they would go away.

"Good book?" No such luck Rory thought sighing. But she stopped reading, something about that voice. "Is this seat taken?" She rolled her eyes as she remarked her page and closed her book.

"No it's not, but- She stopped mid-sentence when she finally looked up and realized why the voice sounded so familiar.

"So now, what are the odds that we'd be on the same plane?" He asked a cocky smile on his face as he looked down at her. It seemed to her that no matter where she was or what was going on her life, there he was. She shook her head as she set her book down on her lap.

"Not very high." She said trying to keep the smile off her face. Though she was a little unsure of way she was so happy to see him, she was happy. "Where are you headed?"

"Here and there." He smiled at her as he pulled something out of a bag he had been holding and handed it to her. "I wanted to give you that."

"You got on the same plane as me to give me a book?" Rory asked looking down at the book. She read over the title and author and her smile brightened. "You wrote another book?"

"Well, I had to do something with my time. And I was going to send it to you, but how shocked was I when I hear such a familiar voice floating back to me from the front of the plane." Rory rolled her eyes and smiled up at him as she pulled her bag off the seat and put her book into it setting it in front of her.

"Look at that." She said looking down at the empty seat. "This seat isn't taken."

"Well then, I'll just have a seat and talk to the pretty girl next to me." He said a slightly different look on his face. "It's good to see you Rory." He said as he sat down next to her.

"It's good to see you too Jess." Rory said crossing her legs unable to keep the smile off her face.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Lorelai looked at the clock as the doorbell rang at eight on the dot. She smirked as she ran down the stairs pulling her left shoe on.

"I'm sure we've had this conversation!" She called out as she raced over and pulled open the door with one hand while she slipped the other shoe on with the other.

"I know, 8:00 means 8:15 and any earlier is a crime in any court." He held out the bunch of tulips to her a smile on his face. "But I thought this once maybe you'd overlook the crime and let me in?" Lorelai laughed as she took the flowers and nodded her head.

"Just this once," she warned and he nodded his head solemnly. "You brought me flowers." She told him taking them from him and smelling them.

"Yeah," he said nodding his head a look on his face that Lorelai couldn't quite place.

"I," She paused still searching his face for something. "I should put these in water before we go."

"Of course." He agreed nodding his head stepping into the house. She turned and walked back towards the kitchen. She pulled a vase from the top of the fridge and walked over to the sink. She turned on the water and watched as it began to fill. As she watched, her mind wondered back. It felt like it had been years ago she had stood outside her inn wrapped in Luke's arms as he kissed her.

'_What are you doing?'_ She'd asked as he stepped forward towards her.

'_Would you hold still?'_ He asked finally pulling her into his arms. It had felt so natural, so right. Like, why had she been waiting? Why had she never _seen_ him before? Everything had been so right, for a while. And then April and Christopher, god what a mess of things they had made. Both of them had made mistakes, some, worse than others. But, she was sure, with time and the rebuilding of trust they could work that out. They could fix everything that had gone wrong. She took a deep breath and smelled something familiar.

"The water is overflowing." He whispered into her ear and shivers raced down her spine. She looked up and could now feel him at her back; his close proximity was making her breath short. She reached out and turned off the water, trying not to let her hand shake as she did it. She turned slowly from the sink to find that he was less than a foot from her, his coat was gone, did he plan on staying here for a while?

"Staying a while?" She finally forced out on a shallow breath. Finally she realized what it was she'd seen in his eyes earlier, it was want, something she hadn't seen there in so long.

"Lorelai." Something in the way he said her name, husky and soft made her take a step back, into the sink.

"I've been thinking." She said looking up into his eyes, he was smirking at her.

"Have you?" He asked stepping towards her again, leaving little to no room between them.

"We should take this slow." She said looking at his hand as he ran it down her shoulder. She shivered then her eyes shot back up to his eyes.

"Slow." Luke said nodding his head as though in agreement. "Slow is good."

"Dirty." Lorelai told him without thinking and he leaned down towards her.

"I mean, with everything that's happened, I just think, slow would be a good idea." She told him as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yes, working past all of that is a good idea." He agreed as he yanked her towards him. His mouth descended on hers as though he was a man who hadn't drank in years and she was a big glass of water. He pulled back for a moment and Lorelai took the opportunity to voice her concerns again, though quite feebly now.

"Because rushing back into things to fast could…" She trailed off as he place small kisses down her neck making her head spin. She cleared her throat and tried to focus her mind. "It could…"

"Yes?" He asked before he went back to kissing her neck just below her ear.

"It could jeopardize this balance we seem to have…" She sighed and smiled as he pulled away from her. "Built." She finished and he nodded his head, though she was sure he was not agreeing with her now. He kissed her again, this time slow and gentle, running his hands through her hair.

"Lorelai," he said pulling away after a few seconds.

"Luke," She said, loving the way his name sounded on her lips.

"Slow?" He asked looking her in the eyes. She studied him for a moment; letting herself get lost in his beautiful eyes. She may have told Chris she didn't love him, may have even believed it herself back then, but she was wrong, dead wrong. She loved this man holding her in his arms more then she'd ever loved any man, ever. Screw slow.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and used the leverage to pull herself up to meet his lips. Nothing could be more right than kissing Luke Danes in her kitchen.

"I love you." She said pulling back slightly shocked by herself. She had not meant to say that, how it had slipped passed her mind and out her lips she didn't know. She opened her mouth to try and cover that and he smiled covering her mouth with his figure.

"I love you too." He told her and her eyes went wide with shock again. At that moment, Lorelai was sure she could fly if someone asked her too. "God how long I've loved you." He pulled her close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He held her for a long while before he pulled her back and looked her in the eyes.

"No more screwing up." He told her, though it sounded more like a promise, and she smiled and nodded her head as tears welled in her eyes. "No more secrets. No more broken promises, I love you, Lorelai Gilmore, and I always will."

"Luke." She said as though unable to say anything else. She smiled and nodded her head as a tear slid down her face. "Ditto." He laughed and nodded his head. She pulled him back down to her and kissed him, pulling forth all the love, passion and happiness she felt at that moment. They could move forward, and they could work through anything.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rory sat on a bed in a cheap hotel looking at the to-go menus in front of her. She'd had another press conference today, what a spectacle that had been. So many voices, so many people, so many flashes and microphones, she'd loved it. She set all but one menu down and picked up the phone when there was a knock on her door. She sighed and wondered who it was. One of the girls, Casey, had invited her out to dinner, had almost not taken no for an answer, and Rory was afraid it was her back to collect her. She looked at her laptop, she had a story to write and couldn't go out and drink and eat. She was saying it over and over in her head ready to defend her refusal when she looked through the peep hole.

She unlocked and opened the door slowly as though still a little unsure of what she was seeing. He was standing there, as though she'd been expecting him. He flashed her a smile and walked into the room. He was holding two takeout bags, one to the place she'd been about to call and one to the ice-cream shop down the street.

"So, is there a freezer in here or are we eating dessert first?" He asked looking around the small room. She pointed to the far corner where she had a tiny itty bitty kitchenette. He hadn't said anything about what he was doing here, and, on the plane, she'd never thought to ask. He began to put things away then looked up from his task and smirked.

"You're going to let all the cold air out." He pointed out and she blinked then nodded her head closing the door. It was about 80 degrees outside, at 7:30 at night.

"What are you doing here?" She finally managed to get out after he was done putting the ice-cream away. He stood back up and looked at her, and all of a sudden she could see him, so many years ago, standing by a small pond, looking so lost and unsure of himself.

"Well, I know how you are." He said smiling at her now, lifting up the bag. "Hungry?"

"No, I mean, yes, I am. But, what are you doing _here_?" She asked again referring to this place. There was something in his face that made Rory take a step towards him.

"You weren't on that plane on accident, were you?" She asked, her voice sounding more accusing then she'd meant it too. The look on his face said it all; he'd been there on purpose, waiting for her. There was something about that she found very, flattering.

"How did you know?" She asked finally. She wasn't sure she wanted him there, she wasn't sure she wanted anyone around right now.

"Luke, he..." He stopped and set the food on the table. "He calls me every once and a while. He told me about your job. And..."

"Yes?" She asked sure she knew where this was going. He couldn't possible still have feeling for her, could he? Well, it didn't matter either way, because she wasn't in love with him anymore. She didn't have any of those kinds of feelings for him.

"And he told me about Logan." Rory nodded her head. She wasn't mad, still flattered in fact. But when she looked up and meet his eyes she realized she was fooling herself, or trying to. She may not be in love with him anymore, but there were still feelings there.

"Oh." She finally settled on not sure what else to say. "Ok."

"I didn't, I mean, I'm not here too..." He shook his head and stepped towards her. "I just thought you might need a friend, other than the crazy Paris. And, since I just finished this last book, I could take a break and-

"Follow me around the great US of A?" She mocked lightly smiling at him.

"Something like that." He shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets and Rory recognized his defensive pose. She smiled and nodded her head, maybe it would be nice to have him to talk to, but she couldn't really let him follow her around, he must have things to do.

"Jess, I really appreciate the offer, but surely you must have-

"Nope," he interrupted her shaking his head. He looked down at the ground then back up at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at him, waiting.

"See, that book?" He said looking to his book sitting on her bed side table. "It did a little better than I thought it would, a lot better in fact."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked as she walked over to the book and picked it up.

"I mean, it got picked up, someone's publishing it, like a real publishing house." Jess told her a small smile working his way onto his face. "They're actually paying _me_ to publish it."

"Wow Jess, that's great, really." She smiled big at him. She always knew he could do anything he put his mind to, knew he had great things in him. "But I'm sure you can't afford to spend tons of money hopping from state to state while I-

"500,000 dollars." Jess said stopping Rory's babbling. Rory blinked once and then stared at him. He couldn't mean...that was what they had paid him?

"Half a million dollars?" She asked barely able to get it out.

"Yeah," Jess said nodding his head as a huge smile bloomed over his face. "Can you believe it? I was sure Jack had put someone up to it when I first got the call, then, the lawyers and paper work, and I'm still in shock a little." He said shaking his head softly. "Did you ever think I would go so far?" He asked chuckling.

"Yes." Rory said in all seriousness. "Jess, I always knew you could go far if you tried. I am so happy for you."

"Yeah, and they want to reprint my first book." Jess laughed lightly walking over to her, he reached out for the book with a smile on his face. "Did you even open it on the plane?"

"No." She told him shaking her head as she handed it over. He flipped the book over, so it was right side up for her, and opened it to the dedication page. Rory looked down at the page for a moment, back up to him then back to the page.

All I have I owe to her. Thank you.

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.

Rory read it over twice before she looked back up at him again. Jess saw there were tears in her eyes and hoped that was a good sign. One of the tears slid down her cheek and he instinctively reached out and wiped it away. After a minute she smiled at him and the tears were gone.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done." She told him running her hand over the page. "But Jess, you did this on your own. You don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do, you, you were the only one who could get through to me. I don't know where I would be now if not for you." His face was so serious, Rory didn't think it was true, but she was touched none the less.

"Well, thank you." She told him taking the book from his hands. "But you don't owe me anything. You saved me; I don't think I would have gone back, to school, if it hadn't been for you. So, thank you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Jess just nodded his head as she walked away from the beds towards the bag of food on the table.

"So, what's for dinner?" She asked looking over her shoulder at him. "Jess?" She smiled at him as he looked up at her.

"Sorry, what?" He asked walking over to her as she pulled things out of the bag.

"Never mind, this looks good." She smirked at him as she went to work sorting through the food.

-o-o-o-o-

Lorelai batted at the sunlight filtering in through the window as though trying to shoo away a bug. Gradually she opened her eyes then shut them tight again against the harsh light. She started to sit up when she realized there was a weight across her stomach. She risked opening her eyes again and looked down at the arm, and following it to the face she blinked as the night before came rushing back to her sleep drenched mind. She laid back down slowly so as not to wake her sleeping companion. Luke, with his arm draped over her, was sleeping next to her. Something she had been sure she'd never see or feel again. A happy little sigh escaped her as she looked over at the sleeping Luke.

They never did make it to that movie last night and Lorelai smiled at the memories. He had always been a heavy sleeper, unless he had to get up early for deliveries. She'd never minded waking up to watch him sleep for a while. She smirked at him as his eyes fluttered open. He rolled his neck then smiled lazily at her. He lifted a hand and ran his fingers through her hair slowly. She reached out and touched his face then leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"Morning." She whispered not wanting to disturb the wonderful mood that seemed to have settled on both of them.

"Morning." He whispered back finally resting his hand on her hip.

"Well, I've got to say." She said taking a deep breath. "That was a great first date." She looked up and met his eyes and he smiled at her as he too remembered their first night together. Lorelai laughed when her stomach grumbled. Luke shook his head and smirked.

"What?" She asked sitting up a little. "I didn't get dinner last night, or a movie. I'm hungry." Luke nodded his head as he sat up.

"Well then, I know just the place." He said wiggling his eyebrows as he climbed out of bed. Lorelai just watched as he walked his naked self over to the chair where one of them threw his shirt last night. He pulled it on over his head and looked back over at her.

"You coming?" He asked then rolled his eyes at the smirk on her face. "Dirty," he said with her nodding his head as she laughed. "Very cute, you hungry or not?"

"Hungry." She said sitting up then climbing out of bed. A part of her, for some unknown reason, was feeling shy and wanted to take the sheet with her. But she resisted the urge as she walked to the closet. She pulled out her robe and threw it on then turned and smiled at him.

"You get dressed; I've got a call I've got to make." Luke told her as he walked over to her. He pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." Lorelai still shocked at hearing those words from him again just smiled at nodded her head. Then she watched as he walked out of her room in his boxers and shirt. She blinked and a second later she ran to the stairs.

"Luke," She said and he turned and looked back up the stairs.

"Yeah?" He asked looking so totally wonderful in her house again.

"I love you too" She told him leaning down the stairs to smile at him. He smiled back at her and nodded his head before he turned and walked over to the phone. Lorelai walked back to her room feeling as though life had finally shifted back and was on track again. When she got back to her room she looked around and saw her phone sitting on her desk. She smiled as she hurried over and picked it up then sat down on her bed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rory was jolted awake by the most annoying sound in the world. It took her a few seconds, and a few rings, to realize it was her phone. She fumbled around a little in the darkness of her room but finally got the phone on.

"Hello?" She said into the phone her voice a little groggy.

"Rory?" Her mother sounded very excited about something. "Rory oh man, I can't believe you're not here. How is everything?" Rory cleared her throat of leftover sleep and smiled.

"I'm good." Rory said smiling at her mom, though she couldn't see her. "I miss you."

"Miss you too kid." Lorelai told her wondering if she should say anything yet, would that jinx it? "So I have some news."

"Well, that would explain why you're calling me at 6 o'clock in the morning." Rory said smiling at her mother's gasp.

"Is it really that early?" She asked and Rory laughed.

"Yes, so what's so important?" Rory asked as she settled back into her pillows.

"Rory, he's back." Lorelai told her and Rory searched her mind for the reference, but couldn't find it and finally had to ask.

"Who's back?"

"Luke." She told her and Rory could practically see the smile on her mother's face.

"What?" Rory asked sitting up now. "What do you mean he's back?"

"I mean, we kinda went on a date last night, or, well, we were going to, we never really made it to the date part." Lorelai gushed and Rory rolled her eyes at her mother's innuendos.

"And, you're sure?" Rory asked knowing her mom would know what she meant.

"I am." Lorelai said nodding her head as she stood and started to try and dress one handed. "I know I said the other day I was tired of waiting for him, but, Rory, its just-

"I know mom." Rory assured her nodding her head. There was a shriek on the other side of the phone and a crash. "Mom?"

"I'm ok, I fell. It's hard to get pants on with one hand." She told her and Rory laughed.

"Yeah, I could see that." Rory agreed nodding her head. "I've got news too." Rory said about to tell her mom who was running around on the campaign trail with her. But something in her stopped her.

"Oh yeah?" Lorelai asked sounding very interested. Rory shook her head then spit out the first thing that came to mind.

"I don't have to share rooms with anyone." She said rolling her eyes at her stupid cover.

"Oh." Lorelai said sounding, disappointed in that news. "Well, that'll be nice."

"Yeah," Rory agreed nodding her head. "Well, I'm going to let you go so you can dress. I have to shower anyway, there's a rally today."

"Well, good luck then." Lorelai said and Rory smiled.

"Thanks mom. Tell Luke I said 'Hi.' I love you." Rory told her trying not to miss her too much.

"Love you too kid. Have a good day." She said smiling as she pulled her pants up.

"I will." Rory told her pulling the covers off. "Bye mom."

"Bye Sweetie." Lorelai said hanging up the phone.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rory walked over to her little bathroom and ran her hands through her hair. She was thinking about cutting it again, not to short, maybe to her shoulders. It was just a hassle waking up every morning and having to do something with it. She reached over for her comb and saw a note sitting next to it. She recognized the loopy hand writing at once, though it seemed the hand writing had grown up a little along with the writer.

_Rory,_

_I had fun last night. I'll see you in the morning._

_Jess_

Rory smirked at the short and to the point note then set it down. She turned on the shower and stripped down then climbed in. She had stayed up far too late last night, talking with Jess and then writing her story about the press conference. As she showed she wondered why she didn't tell her mom about Jess. She was after all almost 23 years old; plenty old enough to decide who she hung out with. And it wasn't like Jess was the bad boy; hate the world teen now anyway.

She'd told her mom she owed a lot to Jess to getting her back on the right track and back in Yale. Lorelai had been thrilled when Rory had shown her the book Jess wrote. And she was happy to hear he had grown up. So, why didn't Rory tell her that she was hanging out with him? Rory shook her head and put the thought away for later. She had to get ready for the day and she needed her head in the right place for that.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh, I love the cook here." Lorelai joked as they pulled up to the parking at the Dragonfly. Luke chuckled and nodded his head. He reached over the seats and put his hand on her lap. Lorelai looked over and meet his eyes. They were bright and shiny, and very serious. He took a deep breath then looked across her to the inn and then met her eyes again.

"Lorelai, last night, everything I said, I meant it all." He told her and she wondered where this seriousness had come from. All the way here they talked and joked and now he was so serious.

"I did too Luke." Lorelai said decided to match his seriousness, even if she didn't know where it had come from.

"I think, we suffered from a failure to communicate." Lorelai nodded her head in agreement. "I don't want that to happen again."

"Me either." Lorelai agreed nodding her head again. "We can do this."

"Ok." Luke said leaning across the truck to kiss her. "So, last night, when you said we should take it slow?" He smirked at her now and Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"I think it's a little late for taking it slow." She said winking at him with a suggestive smile on her face.

"Yeah," Luke agreed nodding his head. "I'm glad you agree." He told her and he leaned back and got out of the truck. She opened her door and got out too. Luke took her hand as they walked into the Inn. A few people looked up from their books when they walked in, but most went back to what they were doing.

"Lorelai!" Lorelai looked up as Sookie came running, as fast as a pregnant women could, into the lobby. "I'm so happy to see you!" She said then looked at Luke. "Oh! Luke, good to see you too. Come on, I had them set up a table in the dining room."

Lorelai smiled at everyone as they walked back to the table Sookie set up for them. There were candles and flowers, and the table was set off from the rest of the dining room. Lorelai smiled up at Luke as they sat down. She pulled her napkin off the plate and set it in her lap. Luke had a funny little smile on his face that Lorelai couldn't quite read.

"So, you set this all up?" She asked noticing that there were no menus.

"No, I just called, Sookie set it up." He told her smirking. Lorelai rolled her eyes with a big smile on her face.

"You're so funny." She told him looking up when a waiter set down a plate in front of them. "Oh! Wow." She said reaching out and taking one of the tiny little cinnamon rolls Sookie was famed for. She smiled at him when he took one too.

"Oh, Rory says 'Hi'" She told him after she finished her second cinnamon roll.

"How is she?" He asked smiling at her.

"She's good, she has a rally today, and she sent me an e-mail with her first story in it. You can read it when we get home." She told him having no problems gushing about Rory, not that she ever had.

"That's great." Luke said nodding his head. "What's the story about?"

"Well, the campaign and stuff. There was a lot of politics and stuff in it. I hate that stuff, but the story was so well written." Lorelai said smirking.

"Well, it was written by Rory." Luke said and Lorelai smiled at him.

"Yeah," she agreed nodding her head with a sappy smile on her face. They ate, and talked for almost two hours before Lorelai realized what time it was.

"Don't you have to be at the diner?" She asked as she twirled her last piece of waffle in her syrup.

"Nope, took the day off." He told her reaching across the table to take her hand. "I'm all yours, all day."

"Hmmm." Lorelai smiled nodding her head. "I like the sound of that."

A/N- SO, ok, I know everyone and their great aunts have taken a shot at the 'After the end' story. I just really wanted to write it. So, I hope you like it; it's going to be a silly, mostly fluffy, sometimes troublesome story. Thanks for reading. Oh! And if anyone interesting in being a BETA let me know. :-)


	2. Onward

Chapter Two -o- Onward

Rory rubbed her head as the deep pain began to intensify into a full blown, mind splitting head ache. She had been staring at her notes for a good three hours now trying to make a story of them. There was just nothing to say, it had been the same kind of speech in the same kind of auditorium with the same kind of audience as the last three places. Now, she knew she was a good writer, but you can only make the same thing sound different so many times. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, trying to find a different angle to approach this from. If she could make pavement interesting she could make anything worth reading. She sat up after a few minutes and looked around the little hotel room she was in. The fresh vase of wild flowers sitting on her bedside table made her smile, and made her think of Jess. Then inspiration struck, she would look at it from Jess's point of view. Finally happy with the idea she put pen to paper and went to work.

"Ror?" Rory sighed as she looked up from her almost done article two hours later. She looked over her shoulder at her roommate; she was sharing a room this time, well, kinda. They both had a room with a bed in it; they just shared the kitchen, living area and bathroom. Jessica had taken to calling her Ror, she hated it.

"Jessica, Rory _is_ a nickname." Rory said turning to look at her. "You can't give a nickname to a nickname, it's just redundant." She told her smiling thinly. Jessica just smiled and nodded her head.

"We're all heading out, dinner and a movie." She told her, pretty much ignoring her statement, as she walked into the bathroom flipping on the light. Rory watched as she primped a little in the mirror. She had long blond hair and a pretty face, but she reminded Rory a little of Francie and so she just couldn't quite make herself like her.

"That's ok; I've got something to finish up here." Rory told her turning back to her papers.

"Come on Rory, you must like to go out, to eat?" She asked turning to look at her. Rory did like doing those things, but she didn't know any of these people, and granted she wouldn't know them unless she went out, she still couldn't find it within her to want to. Besides, she had other plans for the night.

"Alright, fine." Jessica said nodded her head as she walked back towards the door picking up her purse as she went. "Well, we'll be at the Chinese place down the street if you change your mind."

"Ok, thanks." Rory said nodding her head. Jessica smiled at her and rolled her eyes at the lost cause then headed out the door. Rory didn't stop writing till there was a knock on her door ten minutes later. She jumped out of her chair and almost raced to the door; she stopped and pulled herself together before she opened it though.

"So, I thought, dinner and a movie?" Jess asked holding up the take out bag from the Chinese place down the road and a rented movie. Rory smiled widely at him as she nodded her head and invited him in.

-o-o-o-o-

Lorelai was fast asleep when the phone rang. She shot up out of bed mumbling something about 'off with her head' before she was fully awake enough to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She asked blinking slowly as her night vision kicked in and she looked to her left were Luke was still fast asleep.

"Mom, oh, I'm sorry, what time is it there?" Rory's voice was soft and Lorelai smiled in spite of the wakeup call. She looked at the clock and shook her head.

"It's 11," Lorelai told her daughter and couldn't help but hear her giggle. "What?" She asked _not_ feeling old for going to be early. "Luke's got an early delivery." Lorelai told her and could almost see the smile on her daughters face.

"I'm sorry I called so late then." Rory said giggling slightly. "It's only nine here." She told her before she took a deep breath. She'd decided after almost a week and a half of seeing Jess almost every day on her little trip it was time to tell her mom. Why she'd been inspired to do it while Jess was out getting ice cream was beyond her, she was a Gilmore after all.

"It's ok." Lorelai said getting out of bed slowly so as not to wake Luke. She tip toed out of the room and down the stairs. She smiled as Paul Anka looked up at her from the couch then plopped his head back down and went to sleep.

"So, what's the late night call for?" She asked making herself comfy on the couch. If she closed her eyes she could almost pretend Rory was here talking to her instead of on the phone way to far away from her.

"I've met someone. I mean, we're not really dating but we kinda are. It's more hanging out then dating, but it's nice." Rory said excitedly into the phone wishing her mom was here sitting on the bed with her, legs crossed with a bowl of popcorn between them, like in the old days. Lorelai was taken aback by this news but smiled and nodded her head. "And I didn't really meet him, more like I re-met him. I mean I've known him for a while but haven't seen him and-

"Rory, stop, breath," Lorelai laughed at her daughters confusing babble. "Who is he?"

"Promise you won't get mad?" She asked and Lorelai took a deep breath preparing herself for what she was sure was to come.

"I'll try." Lorelai said letting out the breath in a long sigh.

"It's Jess" Rory told her and again Lorelai was surprised. That had not been what she was expecting. She'd been sure that Rory had hooked back up with Logan, that he had come running back to her. She thought it over for a moment, obviously a moment too long.

"Mom?" Rory said and Lorelai shook her head.

"Huh?" She asked trying to decide what she thought about this.

"What do you think?" She asked her voice full of worry over what her mom might think. Lorelai remembered back to when Rory told her about Jess, how it'd been him who told her she was being stupid, living with her grandparents, not going to Yale, fighting with her mother. It had been him who gave her that final push home so she smiled.

"I think, if you're happy then I'm happy." She told her totally truthfully.

"Really?" Rory asked sounding surprised. Lorelai shook her head then smiled.

"Of course. I know he's grown up a lot. He's, well, Luke tells me he's doing really well for himself. Looks like you were right about him all along." Lorelai admitted with a small smile.

"Thanks mom." Rory said touched by her mom's words. For a moment they were both silent then Rory remembered her other news. "So, guess where I'm going to be next weekend?" She asked her voice all sly.

"Where?" Her mother asked hope jumping up in her.

"New York." Rory told her and laughed at her moms squeal. Lorelai jumped up disturbing the dog in the process. "I'm going to be there from Thursday to Monday morning. We have two press conferences on Thursday and Friday and a rally on Sunday, but I'm totally free on Saturday."

"I'll be there at 8 am." Lorelai told her thinking of all the things they could do. "Do you want me to bring Luke?"

"Of course!" Rory told her nodding her head smiling. "Jess said he wants to show you guys a few things there." Rory laughed softly and Lorelai smiled. "Well, he wants to show me, but he'll be happy to see you, I'm sure."

"Right," Lorelai said in a mocking tone. "I can't wait sweetie!" Lorelai told her as she soothed Paul Anka back to sleep.

"Me either." Rory agreed unable to stop from smiling. It had been almost a month since she'd seen her mom, too long in her opinion.

"So, I have to be up early too." Lorelai told her unable to stifle a yawn.

"Ok, I'll let you go back to sleep. Jess should be back with the ice cream any minute now anyway." Rory told her a smirk on her face. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Rory." Lorelai said smiling when she hung up the phone. She stood there for a moment unable to express her excitement. Finally she ran up the stairs to her room and jumped onto the bed. Luke jerked awake and looked around the darkened room.

"What..." He looked up as his eyes adjusted. "What's wrong?" He asked as she smiled down at him.

"Nothing," She told him a deep smile on her face. "Rory, she's going to be in New York next weekend. I get to see my little girl." Lorelai told him a slight squeal in her voice. Luke smiled at her as he yawned and nodded his head.

"When are we going?" He asked sitting up pushing the pillows behind him.

"Saturday, she's got the whole day off." She looked up at him suspiciously after a moment. She knew he was in contact with Jess, did he know?

"So, how's Jess?" She asked an even bigger smile on her face. Luke looked confused at the change in topic.

"Fine, he's in, California or Seattle, something like that, west coast somewhere." Luke told her shaking his head.

"Seattle." Lorelai said and now Luke looked suspicious

"You know something I don't, don't you?" He asked and she smirked at him.

"Apparently," She told him nodding her head. "He's there..." She paused for dramatic flair with a smile, "...with Rory." She told him and now he was sitting up completely looking at her.

"What?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"He's been hanging out with Rory." Lorelai told him using air quotes over 'hanging out.' She smiled and laid down in the bed. He looked down at her for a moment then smiled.

"You know he wrote another book?" Luke asked lying beside her pulling her close to him.

"Really?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder. "Any good?"

"Don't know, haven't read it yet. It must be though, a publishing house bought it." He told her and she nodded her head snuggling in close to him.

"That's nice." She told him and he smirked a little.

"They bought it, for 500,000 dollars." He said and smiled as she sprang up and looked down at him a shocked look on her face.

"How much!?" She asked and he laughed at the look on her face.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rory sat at her desk slash table going over her calendar for the next few weeks. She was so excited about her date with her mom and Luke in two days. She looked down at the date as something began to nag at her. There was something she was supposed to have done, or something. She racked her mind but for the life of her couldn't think of what she'd forgotten. She flipped a few pages back to see if any of her other appointments would jog her memory but it didn't help. She stared hard for a long moment at the calendar before shaking her head and closing it. She looked up a smile blooming over her face at the knock on her door. She stood up and walked over to the door to find Jess on the other side, a small envelope in his hands and a huge smile on his face. Rory soon forgot about the thing she was trying to remember.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I cannot believe you actually sat through Rent with me." Rory said shaking her head as she looked over at Jess. He shrugged his shoulder a wry smile on his face as they walked down the dark street. Rory hadn't said anything when, four blocks ago, he'd taken hold of her hand, interlacing their fingers. She took a sip of her coffee and looked around the street they were on.

"This place is so beautiful." She told him leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder as they walked. It was the very beginning of August so she wasn't cold; she just wanted to see what he'd do. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, it has a few nice things in it." He told her and she chuckled. "I can't believe your making me play tour guide on Saturday." He half heartedly complained looking at her.

"You know you want to." She told him shoving him lightly so they both swayed a bit. "Besides, you haven't seen Luke in so long." She smiled at him and yawned lightly.

"We should get you back to your hotel." He told her and, much as she hated it, she agreed.

"Yeah, I have to be up at 5:30 tomorrow." She told him sighing. They hailed a cab and arrived back at Rory's hotel in a little under 20 minutes. Jess had the cap driver wait and walked her to her door, a smirk on his face the whole time.

"So, I'll see you bright and early Saturday right?" She asked as she pulled out her key. She had quite a hotel collection of keys now.

"Yep, with bells on." He told her and she laughed as she opened her door.

"Good night Jess." She said turning to look at him. She was only mildly shocked when he leaned in and kissed her. Softly, as though he was afraid he might break her, then he pulled away and she smiled.

"Oh, Jess." She said his name in a sad tone and his smiled dropped as though she were about to tell him to bug off. "Don't you know, you've gotta give it a little something?" Rory asked echoing long ago words before she pulled him down to her, a full on, soul searing kiss. When she pulled away, a good minute later, he had a small smile on his face and lipstick on his lips.

"Good night Jess." She said as she stepped into her hotel a tiny well earned smirk on her face.

"Night Rory," he said sounding a little dazed. She smiled at him and waved slowly before she closed the door. She looked through the peep hole and watched as he stood there for a full thirty seconds before he pulled himself together and walked away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luke rolled over slowly in bed and looked down at a sound asleep Lorelai. Her hair was draped across her face, rising and falling with her breath. He slowly reached out and moved her hair so he could see her as she slept. He shook his head as he thought about just how close he'd come to losing her. More than 'close to,' he had lost her, for a while. He would be eternity grateful, to whatever deity decided he deserved her. Slowly, so as not to wake her, he slipped out of the bed and walked over to his coat, laying across the back of one of the chairs in her, or as she now insisted he think of it 'their' room. He looked back over to the bed where she slept and smiled softly.

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small blue box. He opened it and looked down at the small ring nestles inside the box. The ring, completely different from the first one, had two diamonds in it, surrounded by six smaller stones. He was sure she'd love it, and he couldn't wait to give it to her. But he was a little nervous. Was it too soon? Should he wait or shouldn't he? Part of him wanted to be married to her yesterday, and part of him didn't want to rush her into something so soon after, well after everything. He was sure she wanted to be in the same place they had been, and he was sure in the last month and a half they had made it to just about that place. But, he didn't want to ruin it, and he didn't want to rush her. He closed the box and slipped in back into his pocked before zipping it up. He stood there, watching her for a minute before he pulled back the covers and slipped back in.

"Luke." She murmured still mostly asleep. He put his arm around her and she turned into him. "Love you Luke." She said on a soft sigh as she drifted back into sleeplessness.

"I love you too." He whispered into her ear before he laid his head down and let himself drift off to sleep too.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, do we have everything?" Lorelai asked looking around the room. She was sure they were going to forget something, and she didn't want to waste any time driving back and forth to the house.

"We do." Luke assured her for the fifth time as he began to load up the car. It was Friday afternoon, and they were just about ready to leave, but she was sure they were forgetting something.

"Oh!" She remembered shaking her head at herself as she ran back into the house. She came back out with a bag with tissue paper in it and a big clown on it. A gift for Rory.

"Oh, yeah, don't forget that." Luke said smirking at her. She shook her head and walked to the front seat of the jeep setting it inside.

"Now we have everything." She said nodding her head. Paul Anka was with Pattie and Sookie was watching the Inn for the weekend. Lorelai could not be more excited about this.

"Just this last bag," Luke said as he lifted it into the jeep and shut the door. "Now we're ready." He told her, a smile forming on his face, her beaming smile was contagious. She walked over to him stood up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"Have I ever told you you're the very best?" She asked smiling at him.

"Not in the last 24 hours." He joked with her.

"Well, you are the very best." She told him smirking now.

"So I've been told." He said nodding his head. He kissed her forehead then pulled back. "Let's get on the road." Lorelai nodded her head enthusiastically then ran to the front passenger seat in the jeep. They were only on the road for 20 minutes before Lorelai turned to Luke and smiled.

"Luke, what do you think about kids?" She asked and he blinked and had to resist the urge to look at her. "You know, beside the jammy hands thing?" She could read the shock and worry on his face and she chuckled. "Just you know, for future references." She told him and he relaxed a little.

"Lorelai, I told you, with the right person, kids, Lorelai, I want to have more kids." Luke finally said and Lorelai nodded her head unable to keep the smile on her face.

"Ok." She said reaching out and taking his hand. She smirks a little and can't help but ask "With me right?" Luke laughed and nodded his head.

"Yes, with you." She smiled and nodded her head again.

"But we have to be married." She said and now he did look at her for a moment. "I don't want to get a reputation you know."

"Well, we couldn't have that could we?" He asked chuckling lightly.

"No, we can't." They laps into a very comfortable silence for a good five minutes before Lorelai looks at Luke again.

"Well, you know, I'm going to be 40 next year." She told him as though he didn't know this. "And well, can we, I mean..." She trailed off and wished he could look at her. "Just, don't wait to long." He reached across the seats with one hand and takes her hand and quizzed it firmly.

"Ok." He told her his voice very serious. He was now sure just what he was going to do with the little blue box in his pocket.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"MOM!" Rory called when she finally saw her from across the park. Both Gilmores, high heels and all, raced across the grassy park before crashing into each other and falling to the ground. Luckily, both thought ahead to this moment so neither of them was wearing white.

"I missed you!" Lorelai said hugging Rory tightly.

"Me too!" Rory said neither looking up when Jess and Luke finally made it to them. They both shared a look of the hopelessness of their women then hugged.

"Good to see you." Luke said looking Jess over. He looked so much different than the 17 year old punk that had lived with him just six years ago. Finally Rory looked up and smiled at Luke over her mother's shoulder.

"Hi Luke." She said beaming at him.

"Hello Rory." He said smiling down at her. He reached down a hand to her and helped her up, Jess helping Lorelai up.

"It's good to see you Jess." Lorelai told him smiling. "Luke tells me you've had quite the success. Rory always said you'd do something great with your life." She paused for a moment as she too looked him over. She took a step towards him and then shocked them all by pulling him into a hug. She pulled away and smiled at him. "I guess she was right about you."

"Well, it's not as though I seemed to have stores of potential back then." He told her shrugging his shoulders. "So, we all ready to see the Statue of Liberty?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Almost nine hours of sightseeing later and they were all sitting, for the first time in hours, at a small but wonderful restaurant Jess had chosen. They were all talking about everything and each one was surprised by how easily the conversations flowed between them.

"Boy, back in the day I would have been hard pressed to come up with 10 words you'd ever said at one time." Lorelai said smiling at Jess over a glass of wine.

"Yes, well, you were the girlfriend's mom." He told her his face totally serious.

"And there for totally uncool," Lorelai filled in for him and they all laughed.

"Something like that," Jess said nodding his head as he picked up his glass. "So, to a new beginning then?" He asked raising his glass. Four glasses joined his and they all clinked together as they repeated it. Luke took a deep breath and looked around the faces at the table. Who better to do this in front of?

"And on that note," Luke said standing up. All eyes at the table were suddenly on him, and a few in the rest of the restaurant. Luke pulled Lorelai's chair out a little so it faced him a little more then took another deep breath before he got down on one knee. The two women at the table inhaled sharply and Lorelai's eyes filled with tears.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore" By this point the whole restaurant had gone silent as they watched and waited. "You are the most amazing women I have ever met. You have the strongest heart, and will, and nothing in this world would make me happier, if you would do me the honor of being my wife?" He opened the little blue box that no one had really seen him take out of his pocket and pulled the ring out. Tears were streaming down her face as she watched him.

"Luke." Her hand shook as she held it out to him. "Oh, Luke, yes, of course, yes!" There was a cheer from the restaurant and every one at the table was startled by it. Luke slipped the ring on and then kissed her hand softly.

"When I said 'soon' I didn't think you'd take it so literally." Lorelai smiled through the tears streaming down her face. She reached out and pulled him to her then kissed him to another round of cheering, this time from Rory and Jess.

"I love you." He said smiling at her.

"I love you too." She said resting her forehead on his for a moment.

"Champagne and dessert on the house!" A waiter said as he hurried away to get it. Lorelai turned from Rory and showed her the ring. Rory ohhed and awed over it then pulled her mom into a tight hug.

"Congratulations man." Jess said slapping Luke on the back.

"Thanks." Luke said looking at Jess with a huge smile.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

An hour later and they were all still sitting there sipping coffee and talking. Rory and Lorelai had wedding plans on the mind so that pretty much dominated the conversation. Luke mostly smiled and nodded his head at any questions thrown his way. Rory and Lorelai were so animated about it, so much themselves when they were together. He could almost see them sitting at one of his tables gushing over something one of them had seen or done. And suddenly he couldn't wait for Rory to be home again too.

"So, what about kids?" Rory asked looking over at her mother. "When am I going to be a sister again?" She asked looking up at her mom. Something in that sentence made her feel a little queasy as her head swam back to a few days ago, and her calendar.

"Well, I don't know." Lorelai said looking to Luke. Neither seemed to notice as Rory went slightly pale, but Jess did. "We certainly want them."

"Yes." Luke confirmed nodding his head smiling at her.

"Um..." Rory stood up and forced a smile. "I'll be right back; I need to use the ladies room." Lorelai nodded her head and took another bit of her second dessert. Jess watched as Rory made her way to the bathroom, she seemed a little off put.

-o-o-

Rory looked at herself in the mirror without blinking for a solid minute. She shook her head and leaned her head against the cold surface. She pulled back again and shook her head. She couldn't be, there was just no way, no way! She whipped at her face as the tears fell. She was sure she must be miscalculating. She reached for her bag before she realized she'd left it on her chair. She let out a shuttered breath and then whipped away the tears and pulled herself together. There was no use getting worked up about something she didn't know.

"You ok?" Jess asked when she opened the bathroom door. He had a small smile on his face as Rory had to bit her lip to keep from bursting into tears.

"Yeah, I think I've had too much wine and champagne." She said smiling lightly at him. "Went right to my head."

"Ok." He said smiling at her again before he leaned across and kissed her. "See you back out there then."

"Right" She said nodding her head as she made her way over to the table.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"And you have to leave tonight?" Rory asked as they stood at the door to her hotel.

"Yeah, Sookie's not getting around so well these days, I promised we'd be home tomorrow." Lorelai said smiling at her daughter. She seemed a little distant and Lorelai couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"Yeah." Rory said numbly nodding her head.

"We'll see you again soon." Lorelai told her smiling at her.

"I hope so." Rory told them hugging her mom. She wished she could pull her into her hotel, sit her down and find out what was going on. She wanted her mom to tell her ever thing was ok, that things would work out. But she didn't pull her in, she waved good-bye to her. She watched as Luke and Lorelai pulled away. Jess leaned on the door frame looking down at her.

Something was wrong, he could feel it. She couldn't be mad that Luke and Lorelai were engaged, she liked Luke so much. But, other than that, he couldn't seem to work out what her problem could be.

"So, you sure you're ok?" He asked walking in after her.

"I'm fine." She half snapped at him before turning around. "I'm sorry, I'm just sad I probably won't see her again until she's walking down the aisle." Rory slumped down onto her bed and looked up at Jess. This was so unfair, of all the people to... She shook her head and smiled half heartily at him.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired." She said and he nodded his head. He walked over and sat down next to her before pulling her to him.

"Ok." He said kissing the top of her head. "I'll see you tomorrow after your...thing." He smirked because he couldn't remember what she had then next day.

"Ok." She said nodding her head. He stood up and walked over to the door. She turned and watched him from the bed.

"Good Night Rory." He said smiling at her softly.

"Good Night Jess." She told him watching him walk out the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Three minutes, probably the longest three minutes in her whole life. This must have been how her mother felt 23 years ago. Sitting on a toilet seat watching the clock tick the seconds by slowly. She put down her book after rereading the same line seven times; she just couldn't stop looking at the clock. She looked at the little plastic stick on the counter then back to the clock. She wanted the time to be done, she needed to know. She watched as the minute hand moved slowly to the three minute mark. She looked at the little white stick and, suddenly she didn't want to know. She didn't want to pick the stick up and read it; she was terrified of what it might say. Finally after a few seconds she reached out a shaking hand and picked it up. She brought it close and looked down at the stick. And there it was, in big bold black letters, the rest of her life.

PREGNANT

Rory took a deep breath before she succumbed to the flood of tears that streamed down her face as she looked down at the test in her hands. She reached out blindly for her phone and dialed the first number to pop into her head.

"Hello?" Jess's voice was hoarse with sleep; it was 3 in the morning after all.

"Jess?" She said in-between sobs. "Could you...could you...?"

"Rory, what is it? What's happened?" Jess demanded all traces of sleep gone from his voice.

"Could you come...over?" She asked her voice soft as she sobs into the phone.

"I'll be right there." He told her and she nodded her head hanging up the phone.

She hardly even heard the door ten minutes later. It took Jess pounding on it to get her attention. She stood from her place on the toilet and walked over to the door. Jess rushed in and looked her over for wounds, trying to figure out what was wrong. At the sight of him, the worry in his eyes, she broke down again almost collapsing to the floor like a rag doll.

"Rory!" He exclaimed rushing to her. She buried her head in his chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. Jess didn't know what else to do, so he just held her while she cried. Finally her crying turned into small sniffles, and then it stopped.

"Rory," He said gently moving a little so he could look at her. "What's wrong?" He asked looking her in the eyes. Suddenly instead of fear and tears in her eyes there was anger. She pulled herself up from the floor quickly and began to pace.

"Of all the stupid things to do," he was a little confused now; she wasn't mad at him, right? She shook her head then looked at him. "And why him!?" She demanded of Jess, and he could see the tears are still playing a role in this. "Why?" She demanded again shaking her head.

"He can't even bother to try!" She shouted to the ceiling and then looked at Jess. "I don't want this! I don't want it to be his!" She looks at him then she slides to her knees. "It's not supposed to be him." She whispered.

"Rory, what's not? What's not supposed to be whose?" He asked shuffling over to her to take her shoulders in his hands so he can make her look at him.

"Oh Jess." She said, there was such pain in his name, and he thought he heard regret, as she looked him the eyes. "I'm pregnant." She whispered the word so low he almost missed it. He looks at her to be sure he heard her right and suddenly it all makes sense. She's pregnant; she's pregnant with Logan's baby. The one who proposed, the one she said no to. Finally, still unsure of what to say he just took her in his arms and held her close as the now silent tears fell.

-o-o-o-

When Rory woke it was still really dark in her room. She was lying on her bed, still clothed but under the covers. She sat up slowly blinking her eyes as the nights surprise came crashing back to her. Slowly she lowered her hands to her abdomen and held on. She could do this; if her mom could do it at sixteen she could do it now. As her eyes adjusted she saw that Jess was sitting in a chair next to her bed, his feet propped up on the bed. It couldn't be a very comfortable way to sleep, but he didn't seem to be having any problems.

She was going to have a baby, she was going to be a mother, and she was so scared. She lay back down and turned to her side and looked at Jess, sleeping on the chair, keeping watch.

How had she let this happen? They had always been so carful. She closed her eyes and all she could see was Logan, Logan, standing in front of her, on her graduation day, taking back his ring, Logan turning and walking away from her forever.

"Good bye Rory" echoed through her head.

She was going to have to stop graduating from places; they were never good for her. First Jess when she graduated from Chilton, then Logan. The small joke made her feel a little better as she sat up in bed again. She pulled the covers back and slowly pulled herself out of bed, careful not to wake Jess. She made her way over to the table and sat down. She pulled over her laptop and opened it and started it up. She pulled up her e-mail and began a letter she wasn't looking forward to writing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Did Rory seem quite to you?" Lorelai asked as they pulled off the highway on the exit to Stars Hollow. Luke looked over at her briefly.

"She did seem a little...off" He agreed nodding his head. "You don't think she's upset that we're-

"No." Lorelai told him shaking her head. "No, that can't be it." She assured him slumping back in the jeep a little. "I'll call her when I get off work tomorrow."

"Today." Luke said looking at the clock. Lorelai looked to and groaned.

"Man, I so don't do well on no sleep." She whined and Luke smirked.

"You'll get a little sleep, we're almost home." He told her and she nodded her head. "At least six hours or so."

"Better than nothing I guess." She agreed nodding her head. She looked out the window as her home town began to appear. "I hope she's ok." Lorelai said mostly to herself as she watched things fly by.

"Me too." He said reaching across the seat to take her hand.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Rory, what are you doing?" Jess asked when he sat up from sleep and found her packing her bag. She had it opened on her bed and was putting things in it at a high speed. She stopped and looked at him; he could see the panic just under the calm surface.

"I'm packing." She told him going back to work.

"I can see that." He said standing with a moan; he had a sore neck and a stiff back. "Why are you packing, you have one more day in New York." She stopped and took a deep breath; he could see she was holding tight to her composure.

"No I don't." She told him shaking her head as she turned and walked back over to her little bathroom. "I quit." She said just loud enough for him to hear.

"What?" He asked walking over to her. "Why?"

"Why?" She repeated looking him in the eyes. "Are you kidding me?" She demanded. "I cannot do this, not now." She shook her head and took her bathroom bag back to her bed. "I need to go home, I...I need my mom." She looked up from her things and looked him in the eyes. "I need...I need you too." She told him her voice low. He walked over to her and lifted her chin.

"Ok, I'll go back to my room and pack." He told her and she smiled at him tears shining in her eyes. "Give me 30 minutes?"

"Ok." Rory said nodding her head. "You have your rental right?"

"Yeah." He said nodding his head. He put his hand on her cheek and leaned down and kissed her softly. "I'll be back."

"Ok" She said nodding her head when he pulled away. She turned and watched as he walked out the door leaving her alone. She didn't know where they would go from here, but she was glad she had him to hold onto for now.

-o-o-o-o-

Lorelai didn't recognize the red Saturn sitting in her driveway when she got home at six. She looked into it as she passed but didn't see any kind of identity to it. She walked up the steps and unlocked the door to hear soft sobbing coming from the kitchen. She, as a mother, would recognize that cry anywhere.

"Rory!?" She called running into the house leaving the door wide open behind her. She rounded into the kitchen to find Rory and Jess, sitting at the kitchen table, Rory's head resting on his shoulder as tears fell down her cheeks. "What's happened?" She demanded going to her knees in front of Rory. She looked to Jess and he just looked down at Rory.

"Rory, baby, what is it?" She asked taking her hands. Jess stood slowly and both women looked up at him.

"I'm going to go get food." He told them and Rory nodded her head seeing the understanding in his eyes. She needed to tell her mom, and she needed to do it alone. "I'll be back." He told her resting his hand on her shoulder. Rory nestled into his hand for a moment then he lifted it and walked out of the kitchen. Lorelai heard the front door close behind him and looked to her daughter.

"Rory, tell mommy what's happened before she goes crazy." Lorelai asked, now pleading. Rory looked up at her mom, her eyes were so sad.

"I'm...I'm..." She hiccupped twice before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she looked her mother in the eyes again and told her. "I'm pregnant." She said her voice trying to sound strong, but it just came off as scared.

"Jess?" Lorelai asked and Rory shook her head as a fresh wave of sobbing filled her chest.

"Logan?" She asked and Rory nodded her head and Lorelai gathered her into her arms, she had never seen Rory like this before, not ever and it scared her, a lot.

"Its ok baby, everything will be fine." Lorelai said and Rory collapsed onto the floor into her mother's arms while she cried.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked when Jess walked into the diner ten minutes later.

"Nice to see you too Uncle Luke," Jess said as he sat down on a stool and looked down at the counter. "I brought Rory." He told him not looking up.

"Why?" He asked and after a while Jess looked up at him. Luke could see that whatever it was, it was not good.

"I can't...it's not mine to tell." Jess finally said shaking his head as the anger built up inside him. Why did it always happen to him? He could just see the three of them, Rory with a tiny baby in her arms in a big stupid fancy apartment. God! He hated that stupid jerk!

"Ok." Luke said nodding his head as he poured Jess a cup of coffee. "What can I do?"

"I need three, or four if you're coming back with me, burgers, fries and soda, better make that milkshakes." Luke looked up at that.

"So, this is an ice cream thing?" He asked and Jess smirked a little understanding what Luke meant.

"Yeah, this is definitely an ice cream thing." Jess agreed nodding his head. Luke looked him in the eyes then nodded his head.

"Caesar I need four burgers, fries and three milkshakes then I need you to watch the diner." Luke called over his shoulder.

"Good call." Jess told him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Mom, what am I going to do?" Rory asked now that they were both seated on her bed face to face, most of the tears dried.

"Well, you'll move back in with me." She told her Rory looked up at her. "Just until you get on your feet, I'm not saying you have to stay or anything, just-

"It's ok mom, I was hoping you'd say that." Rory assured her smiling.

"You'll have to call Logan." Rory's eyes went to shock and Lorelai went on. "Not right this moment, but, he needs to know, don't you think?"

"I guess." Rory said shaking her head. She looked down at her hands as she played with the cuff of her shirt. Why did it have to be Logan? Why couldn't it have been...She shook her head and looked up at her mom again.

"I love him mom." She said in a shaky voice.

"Logan?" Lorelai asked a little shocked herself. Rory let out a tiny laugh and shook her head.

"No, Jess." She said resting her hands on her belly. "And now-

"Now you just need to worry about one thing at a time. If Jess loves you, which I strongly suspect he does, and always has, despite my best efforts," Rory chuckled and Lorelai smiled. "Then he will not care about this. I mean, hopefully he'll care, but not in a bad way."

"Thanks mom." Rory smiled at her as she lay down on her side resting her head in her moms lap.

"Also, we'll have to tell the grandparents." Rory shot up and looked at her. That hadn't ever accrued to her. Oh god! They were going to hate her; she could just picture the disapproval on their faces now.

"You know somehow grandma will find out your back in town, she'll want to know why." Lorelai looked her in the eyes again. "Speaking of which, I didn't even ask you. Your job-

"I quit." Rory said cutting her off. "I can't do that, not now."

"Ok." Lorelai told her nodding her head. "We don't have to tell them right away, but you will have to tell them."

"I know." Rory said reaching out and picking up a stuffed animal. They both looked up as the front door opened and two voices drifted back to them.

"Jess," Rory said and Lorelai nodded her head. "And Luke." She whispered looking down at her hands again.

"I take it Jess knows?" Lorelai asked and Rory nodded her head. "Do you want me to tell Luke?"

"No," Rory said shaking her head. Luke was, like her second father, she had to be to one to tell him. "I'll do it."

"Ok." Lorelai said standing up as the boys called out their names. "We're back here." She called as Rory got up too. They walked out and met them in the kitchen, they had bags of food.

"Oh, look Rory, the men brought us food." She said looking over her shoulder at Rory.

"Our hunters and gathers," Rory smirked lightly.

"Hi Rory." Luke said setting the food down. She sat down next to her mom and smiled up at Luke.

"Hi." She said taking a deep breath waiting.

"So, what brings you here so soon?" Luke asked trying to test the waters.

"Some news actually." Rory told him smiling over at her mom as she took her hand under the table. "Seems..." She trailed off and looked up at him, this was harder then she thought it was going to be. "I'm..." She cleared her throat a little and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She told him finally and Luke just sat there for a moment. His eyes went to his left where Jess sat picking at his fries.

"No," She said shaking her head interpreting the look. "Its um...it's not Jess."

"Oh." Luke said looking back at her.

"Yeah," Rory said nodding her head. She watched his face closely for a reaction. She was a little surprised when he stood up and walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her and pulled her into a hug.

"Just so you know, we're here for you, me and you mom. Always." Rory nodded her head as she blinked back tears.

"Thank you." She told him softly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm going to go." Jess said a few hours later standing from her bed. She looked up at him a little surprised.

"Why?" She asked seconds before she yawned.

"You're tired, you should go to bed.

"Ok." She said nodded her head. She looked up at him and reached out and took his arm. "I'm still not seeing the reason you have to leave."

"Rory, I don't..." He trailed off; there was a lot of that going on today. "You're...

"Unless you want to leave," She said letting go of his arm. She thought he might be able to handle all of this, but maybe she had been wrong.

"I don't want to, but-

"I don't see a but there, if you want to stay, and I want you to stay." She looked him in the eyes. "I don't see the problem."

"Rory, you're pregnant." He told her she sat up and looked at him, almost glaring.

"Gee? Really, I hadn't noticed!" She almost yelled at him.

"Don't you want...aren't you going to..." He shook his head and threw his arms up in the air. "Damn in Rory, aren't you going to tell Logan!?"

"Well, yes, of course." She told him a little perplexity by the change in subject. "I still don't see-

"Well, when he finds out, what's he going to want to do?" Jess cut her off.

"Well, he'll probably want to get married but-

"And you?" Jess asked looking down at her. There was something in his eyes that Rory hadn't seen there in a long time. She stood up slowly as he stepped back. "What do you want?"

"I thought I made that pretty clear in New York." She said taking a step towards him. She reached out and took his hand. "I want you." She looked up and met his eyes.

"Even though?" He looked down at her belly then up at her.

"Even though," She nodded her head a small smile on her face. "And you Jess? What do you want?" She asked taking another step towards him.

"I want you." He told her his voice shaking as she looked up at him.

"Even though?" She asked looking down at her belly then up at him.

"Even though," He told her nodding his head. She nodded her head once then reached up and ran her hand down his cheek.

"Now, I'm tired." She smiled sweetly at him. "Come to bed." He looked at her bed then back at her.

"There is no way both of us fit on that bed." He told her and she laughed.

"Not in another six months or so, but, I think we'll do ok for now." She told him and she pulled him down next to her. She wrapped his arm around her and he rested his head next to hers.

"Good night Rory." He told her.

"Good Night Jess." She said as she pulled the covers over both of them.

-o-o-o-o-

"Well, that was a short fight." Lorelai said as she rested her head on Luke's shoulder.

"I just can't believe it." Luke said and Lorelai took a deep breath.

"I know." She agreed nodding her head. Her little girl was going to be a mom. "She's moving back in."

"I figured as much." He said nodding his head.

"You're ok with that?" She asked looking up at him.

"Of course." He assured her. "She's your daughter, and she's in trouble, I wouldn't expect anything else."

"Thank you Luke." She said resting her head back on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." He told her as he scooted down into bed.

A/N- So, what did we think? Hope you all like, Review; it gets the writing juices flowing. :-) Thanks!


	3. Telling

A/N- I had to go back and change the month of the year in the last Chapy to August not September. So, not a big change, but the time line was off, just wanted to let you all know :-) Now, read on!

Chapter Three -o- Telling

"I'd say you're just over eight weeks along." Her doctor said smiling at her as she looked up from the chart. "You conceived around June 20th." Rory nodded her head as she listened, that made sense. "And you're due around the end of March." She said reading off her chart again. "I'll have more solid dates for you on your next visit."

"Ok." Rory said nodding her head. This was her first doctor's visit and she was a little nervous.

"So, let's have a listen shall we?" Rory lied back on the bed, and pulled her shirt up over her still very flat belly. "This is going to be cold." Her doctor told her smiling at her. Doctor Foster was a nice woman who insisted they call her Sammy.

"It is too." Lorelai said smiling at Rory. "Like ice."

"Thanks mom." Rory said sarcastically. She jumped a little when the doctor put some kind of gel on her stomach, man it _was_ cold. She lowered the ultra sound to her belly and moved it around, pushing down slightly. She had been home a little over two weeks now and Lorelai had insisted they make an appointment with Sookie's doctor.

"Oh, there we are." Dr. Foster said smiling sweetly at Rory. She turned the monitor so Rory could see. "You see this little dot here?" She asked pointing to something. Rory could just barely make it out, but she saw it.

"Yeah, I can see it." Rory said as she looked over at her mom who also nodded her head. The doctor reached over and flipped a switch on the monitor and a heart beat going a mile a minute filled the room. "Is that...?" Rory could have sworn her own heart stopped when she heard that beautiful sound. Tears filled Rory's eyes for a moment and Lorelai smiled softly in remembrance.

"That's your baby." Dr. Foster told her nodding her head. "Now, the heart beat is supposed to be that fast, so don't be alarmed."

"Oh I know." Rory said nodding her head blinking back the tears. In the week since she'd been home she'd read three books on being a mother, and was half way through 'What to Expect when expecting.'

"She'll start moving soon, but I won't feel it much." Rory told her smiling. "Not till around four months or so."

"Been reading up?" Foster asked smiling at Rory.

"Yeah, I like to be well informed." Rory said a little sheepishly.

"Nothing wrong with that, it's good you're reading about it." She smiled at her. "Makes my job that much easier." She looked down at her little chart with a smile on her face. Lorelai reached up and took Rory's hand and squeezed it.

"How you doing kid?" She asked and Rory took a deep breath.

"I'm ok." She told her still trying to figure out for herself how she felt about all this. She was excited; nothing could ever make her regret that this had happened. She just wished...but really there was no point in it. She wiped a tear away and smiled at her mom.

"Now, it says here you don't smoke, and that's good," Foster said looking up from the chart. "Are you an avid coffee drinker?" She asked looking Rory in the eyes. Rory nodded her head slowly and Foster nodded her head a small smile on her face.

"You're going to want to cut back, stopping completely would be best. But I know how coffee people are, so just cut it back, to say, three cups a week?" She asked her checking something off the list. Rory nodded her head and looked at her mother.

"Hey, don't look at me; I believe you were the one who insisted I let you try my coffee at ten." Lorelai told her smiling at her. "How did I know my addiction would live on through you?"

"It looks like everything else is fine." Dr. Foster told her as she pulled out some paper towels and wiped up Rory's belly. "Now, do you have any questions?" Rory went over the list of things she had in her head. Most of them had been answered by the books she's read.

"Do you have a list of the vitamins I should be taking?" Rory asked after a moment.

"I do." She said nodding her head as she turned around and picked something up off the counter. "This is a first time mommy packet. It's got all the info in it you'll need."

"Ok." Rory said taking the packet from her.

"So, just make another appointment with Sarah on your way out and I'll see you again soon." Dr. Foster told her smiling before she walked out of the little room.

"Truth time kid," Lorelai said as Rory at up pulling her shirt down. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know." Rory said looking up at her mom. "Nervous, scared, happy, excited, nauseous." Rory listed them off for her mother with a small smile. "I tried calling Logan again last night." She told her as they stood up and headed out the door.

"And?" Lorelai asked putting her arm around her shoulder.

"He's 'out of town.'" Rory told her sighing.

"Do you think he's avoiding you?" Lorelai asked before they got to the reception desk.

"How's everything looking?" Sarah asked smiling at them.

"Good." Rory told her before making her next appointment. They walked out of the clinic and Rory shook her head. "I don't know, he's kinda hard to read sometimes, and since I haven't talked to him since, well graduation, I just don't know."

"Well, he'll call back." Lorelai tried to reassure her. Even though Rory had called three times in the last two days, and they hadn't heard back from him, at all. Rory nodded her head as they got in the jeep.

"I hope so." Rory told her shaking her head. "Though, I'm not really looking forward to telling him this over the phone."

"I know sweetie." Lorelai told her reaching over and taking her hand. "It'll be ok."

"Just keep reminding me of that, ok?" Rory asked a half hearted smile on her face.

"I will." Lorelai promised.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Decaf." Rory said in a small pout when Luke came around with the coffee pot. He smiled down at her and poured her mother a cup then went back and got the other pot.

"You'll get use to it." He told her and Rory shook her head. "How did the appointment go?"

"Good, my doctors really nice." Rory said picking up the cup she looked down at it and sighed. "I can do it." She took a drink. She looked around the diner and then looked back up at Luke.

"Where's Jess?" She asked and Luke smiled.

"He's out making deliveries." Luke told her "He's decided he wants to help out a little."

"Oh, good," Rory said nodding her head. She took another drink of the coffee then put it down. "I think I'm going to go on a walk." Rory told them as she stood up.

"Ok." Lorelai told her smiling at her. Rory grabbed her coat and headed out the door. Luke sat down across from Lorelai.

"How's she doing?" He asked and Lorelai smiled softly.

"She's scared." Lorelai told him shaking her head. "And Logan still hasn't called her back."

"Oh man, I'm going to beat that kid to a pulp." Luke told Lorelai and she laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure that would make Rory feel much better." Lorelai told him and he sighed.

"I just don't know how to help." He told her and Lorelai smiled.

"You're doing just fine." She told him reaching across the table to take his hand.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ok, so I have a little surprise for you" Jess said that Friday night sitting with her at the kitchen table.

"Oh yeah?" She asked looking up from her book.

"Come on." He told her as he stood up. She looked up at him and then stood up too. He walked them back to her room and opened her closet. There was a dress bag hanging on the door that Rory didn't recognize.

"What's that?" She asked and he reached over and unzipped it. It was a dark blue shimmery material that hung down almost to the floor. It had a square cut neck and an empire waist.

"Well?" Jess asked looking from the dress to her. "What do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful." She said walking towards it. She reached out and fingered the dress then smiled at Jess. "What's it for?"

"I think you're going to have to wait and see." He told her smiling at her. "Its 6:30 now, so you have an hour."

"An hour, an hour for what?" She asked and looked over as her door opened and her mom came walking in with a bag full of something.

"We ready in here?" She asked and Jess nodded his head then kissed Rory on the check and walked out the door.

"Mom?" Rory asked watching as Lorelai set up all the hair supplies known to man on her vanity.

"I can't tell you." Lorelai told her with a wicked grin. "But you're so going to love it." She told her as she patted the seat. "Come on, we only have an hour."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Forty five minutes later Rory was being helped into the dress by her mom. It fit her perfectly, and hid any sign of the small bulge that Rory swore was there. She stepped to the side as her mom zipped her up and looked in the mirror. Her hair was swept back in little curls, some sitting on her shoulders. She looked back over her shoulder at Lorelai and smiled.

"So?" She asked twirling a little.

"I think you look beautiful in blue." Lorelai told her taking a step over and pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks mom." Rory said as she pulled back. "So, still no clues?"

"Not a word." Lorelai told her shaking her head.

"Ok," Rory said nodding her head.

"Oh, just one more thing." Lorelai said pulling something from her bag.

"What?" Rory asked and Lorelai lifted it over her head and placed the blind fold over her eyes. "You've got to be kidding."

"Sorry, Jess says." Lorelai said smirking a little. "I was carful of your hair, don't worry."

"Right, cause that's what was concerning me." Rory said looking towards her mother's voice.

"We all ready in here?" Jess asked opening the door and looking in. He stopped short when he saw Rory standing there in her blue dress looking like a princess, to him any way.

"We are." Lorelai said nodding her head with a wink at Jess. Jess walked over and took Rory's hand and kissed it.

"You look wonderful." He told her and she smirked.

"Wish I could say the same about you." She told him and he laughed.

"Time to go," He announced and led her out of her room and through the kitchen to the back door. Though she couldn't see it there was a limo sitting in the drive way.

"Have fun." Lorelai called and Rory looked back at her.

"I hope." She called back as she stepped into the limo, with Jess's help. She couldn't see, but she could smell, there were roses in this car. The car started and they pulled out of the drive way. Jess leaned over and kissed her, softly at fist then with more intensity. Finally they pulled apart and Rory smiled.

"So, when can I take this thing off?" She asked trying to figure out where they were by the turns they were taking. Little did she know they were going in circles for the first ten minutes.

"Soon." He told her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you wearing?" She finally asked and she could feel him shack his head.

"Not till we get there." He told her and she sighed and nodded her head. She was very excited to find out what it was they were doing.

"I heard the baby's heart beat yesterday." She told him after a moment.

"Yeah?" He asked. He'd been wondering if she was going to tell him about any of the stuff she did yesterday.

"It's the coolest thing I've ever heard." She told him a small smile playing at her lips. "I was kinda thinking, maybe next time, you might, I mean, it'd be ok if you didn't but-

"I'd love to go with you Rory." He told her cutting her off. He'd been hoping she would ask. He wanted to be a part of this as much as he could, if she'd let him. She sighed in happiness and cuddled into him a little.

"Ok." She said nodding her head. She just laid there the rest of the ride happy that Jess wanted to be there next time. Finally the car stopped and Rory sat up.

"Are we there?" She asked and excited smile on her face.

"We are." He said nodding his head. The door opened and he got out then helped Rory out. She looked towards a loud noise and was sure she could hear music coming from somewhere.

"Do I hear music?" She asked looking up at him.

"Could be." He told her nodding his head. As they walked the music got louder and Rory got more excited. Finally, when she could just make out the words in the song they stopped and Jess reached over and removed the blindfold.

They were standing in a very dark hallway, one that Rory didn't recognize right away. She looked at Jess, and was shocked to see the black suit. He had a dark blue rose pinned to his lapel and a huge smile on his face.

"Here," He said as he reached out and pinned a white rose to her shoulder strap. He smiled at her for a moment and then reached over and took her hand.

"So, when I was seventeen there was this girl." Rory blushed a little as he spoke. "And she was the best thing to walk into my life, ever." Rory watched him as he told his little story. "But, being the smart ass bad boy I was, I didn't see her for what she was, and I hurt her, really bad." She opened her mouth to say something but Jess shook his head and smiled. "And, being a bullheaded jerk, I made her miss something I know she was really looking forward to." He looked around the hall and Rory did as well. At closer inspection she could tell where they were, just outside her old high school gym.

Jess opened the doors and stepped through into the music. Rory walked into the gym, though you'd never know that was what it was. Rory took a step into the music filled, glitter covered, star shinning gym and looked at all the people on the dance floor. There was a banner above the band that read '2003 Prom, Starry night.' It was the thyme of Jess's prom, or would have been, if he'd gone. She looked over at Jess as tears slid down her cheeks.

"It's beautiful." She chocked out as he came up to her and took her into his arms. "I can't believe you did all this."

"With a little help." Jess told her. He held her close to him relishing the feel of her.

"Thank you." She told him smiling up at him as she pulled away. "How long did all this take?" She asked looking around at everything.

"You're welcome." He told her wiping the tears from her face. "And it took about two weeks to put together. I started planning the first week we were here." He smiled at her and she nodded smirked as he took her hand.

"I knew something was going on." She told him and he laughed.

"You had no idea." He informed her and she laughed. "Can I have this dance?" He asked pulling her towards the floor. Rory recognized a lot of the people, kids she'd gone to school with when she went here and Lane and Zack, both dressed to the nines dancing to the music. As they stepped onto the dance floor the music changed into a slow song and Jess pulled Rory close to him.

Rory couldn't believe this; of all the things she'd been thinking this might be, this had not been one of them. She held on tightly to Jess as they danced around the floor, couples surrounding them on all sides. She did a double take when she saw her mom and Luke along with Sookie and Jackson dancing off to the side. She looked up at Jess and then he followed her eyes to them.

"It wouldn't be a very good prom without chaperons." He told her smirking and she laughed. Rory waved to her mom and then snuggled back into Jess.

-o-o-

"Man I cannot believe this!" Lane told Rory as they got drinks from the fruit punch.

"I know." Rory said nodding her head. "I was so surprised." She sipped from her drink and watched as Zack and Jess talked about something a few feet away.

"So, you've been back a few weeks now." Lane said looking up at Rory. "Are you ever going to tell me what you're doing home? Is this just a visit, or are you staying?"

"I'm staying." Rory said putting her drink down. She smiled and took Lanes hand and led her away from the crowds.

"Why, what happened?" She asked as soon as they were far enough away from everyone.

"I'm pregnant." Rory told her and then waited for the shock to wear off.

"Wow." Lane said still looking a little dazed. Then she smiled and pulled Rory into a hug. "Wow, we're going to be moms together!"

"I know." Rory said nodding her head. Lane looked over her shoulder at Jess and laughed.

"Man the boy works fast I mean- She stopped as Rory's smile fell and she shook her head.

"It's not Jess." She told her. She was getting a little tired of having to tell people that the man she was with was not the father of her baby.

"So, Logan?" She asked and Rory nodded her head. Man she was going to have to get a handle on the hormones; she couldn't take all this crying.

"Yeah," Rory said shortly nodding her head. "And he won't call me back so I haven't had a chance to tell him. And Jess is being so great, it's not far."

"How does he feel?" Lane asked looking over her shoulder again at Jess.

"He's great, he wants to go to my next doctor's appointment and he's just..." She trailed off and waved softly at him when he looked up and met her eyes. She broke away and looked down at Lane. "I love him." She told her and Lane squealed a little jumping up and down.

"I'm so excited for you!" She told her hugging her again. "If Jess doesn't care Rory you're going to have to let it go too."

"I know." Rory agreed nodding her head smiling at her friend. "I know."

-o-o-o-

"This was so amazing." Rory said an hour later as they danced around out on the dance floor. A slow song played in the background but Rory could hardly hear it.

"I'm glad you had fun." He told her as she rested her head on his shoulder. She just let him sway them back and forth as she listened to his heart beat.

"Rory," he said a few minutes later pulling her back a little. He looked into her eyes and she smiled. "I love you." Her smile went gooey and she sighed.

"I love you too." She told him leaning up and kissing him. She rested her head on his shoulder again and thought this night could not get better.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"We'll see you back home?" Rory asked as she walked out of the school at almost 2a.m with her mom, Luke and Jess.

"No." Lorelai told her shaking her head. "Luke has an early delivery tomorrow; we're going to stay at his place tonight." Lorelai told them with a small wink at her daughter.

"Dirty." Rory mouthed at her mom and then laughed.

"Well then I guess we'll see you two tomorrow for lunch?" Rory asked smiling up at her mom as she climbed into the limo.

"For sure," Lorelai told her nodding her head. "Come by the Inn, Sookie will make us something great."

"Ok." Rory agreed nodding her head.

"Have a good night." Lorelai called as the doors shut. Lorelai turned to Luke and smiled at him as he pulled her close to him.

"That's quite the nephew you've got there." Lorelai said smiling as they walked towards their car. Luke chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, he turned out pretty good." Luke agreed nodding his head. "It was more her then me though I think." Luke told Lorelai with a small smile on his face.

"Hm, well, I don't think you give yourself enough credit." Lorelai told him as she started the jeep up.

"Maybe," Luke said smiling at her as he took her hand.

"For sure," Lorelai told him nodding her head.

"Oh, Anna called me today, she said April could come up for the wedding, she'll be here on the 26th." Luke said after a minute and Lorelai smiled nodding her head.

"That's great!" She told him smiling as she looked over at him. "I'm so glad she didn't give you any trouble over it. Rory and I are going to take her shopping for her dress." She said and laughed at Luke's groan at the mention of shopping.

-o-o-o-o-

Rory was the first to see the lone figure sitting on her porch when the limo pulled in. It was dark outside but the porch light was on and she recognized him immediately. He looked up as the car pulled in and Rory groaned softly as he looked at the limo.

"Oh god," She sighed taking Jess's hand and squeezing it. "Look." She said looking out the window to the porch. Jess looked and all at once she felt his body go stiff.

"What's he doing here?" He asked softly.

"I don't know, I called...to tell him." Rory watched him stand as the car came to a stop. "But I didn't tell him to come here."

"Well, then." Jess said a small smirk on his face, and for a moment Rory could see the 17 year old in Jess. "Let's go say hi." He said opening the door and getting out before Rory could stop him. Logan was halfway down the stairs when Jess opened the door and Logan stopped dead in his tracks. Rory was out of the car and at Jess's side in seconds. Logan looked between the two of them a few times a confused look on his face.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" She asked after a few seconds of silent staring.

"You called, you said it was important." He looked hard at Rory. "What's_he_ doing here?" He asked pointing at Jess.

"He lives here." Rory told him, which wasn't totally true, most of Jess's stuff was in the apartment over the diner, but he was here most nights, sleeping on the couch. Jess reached out and took her hand into his and squeezed it.

"Oh, I see." Logan said nodding his head slowly. "Well, what the hell were all those calls then?" He demanded taking a step towards them. She took a deep breath and looked up at Jess.

"Could you, give me a minute?" She asked looking him in the eyes. Jess could feel the tug of war going on inside of him. He didn't want to leave her out here alone with him, a small part of him was scared Logan would sweet talk her into getting back together with him. But a bigger part of him trusted her completely.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," She told him nodding her head. He let out a hard sigh and then nodded his head. He turned and glared at Logan before turning and walking around the house to the back door.

"How long?" Logan asked stepping towards her as soon as they heard the kitchen door shut. "Did you wait a week or did you call him up the night of your graduation."

"That's not fair." Rory told him holding back the tears with anger. "You didn't want me, not enough to wait; I was crushed, _crushed_, when you walked away." Rory shook her head when he took another step towards her. "Don't, you just stay right there." Rory told him pointing at him.

"So, what were all the calls for if not too-

"What, to beg you back?!" She demanded laughing as a few tears leaked through. "God, you must have thought you'd swoop in on you big white horse and magnanimously take me back. How very prince charming of you." Rory shook her head at the sheer audacity of it.

"So then what?" He asked embarrassed by the whole thing. "Why all the calls, what could you possibly have to tell me? What!?"

"I'm pregnant you idiot!" She yelled back. The shock was very plan on his face as he stared at her. He looked over his shoulder and then a sneer covered his face.

"And what makes you think-

"It's yours?" She asked now truly tired of him. "Because I haven't slept with Jess or anyone else since you." She told him shaking her head in disgust.

"So you just expect me to-

"I don't expect anything of you Logan." Rory said finally weary from everything. She had been having such a wonderful night. Another great memory ruined by a Huntzberger. "I just thought you should know." She looked at him as the tears finally won out. "I just thought... I thought you might want to know you were going to be a father." She sucked it all back inside in one deep breath and shook her head.

"I don't want anything from you but for you to leave." She told him as she walked towards him. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Ace," He said his eyes pleading.

"Don't." She said shaking free. "You need to go now." He just stood there staring at her.

"I think she asked you to leave." Jess said coming out the front door. Rory walked up the steps towards him feeling like a weight was sitting on her shoulders. Rory got to the top of the stairs with Jess and he took her hand.

"Rory," Logan began now feeling bad, if what she said was true, which he was sure it was. She glared at him shaking her head.

"Good Bye Logan." She said turning and walking into the house.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Is he gone?" Rory asked ten minutes later when Jess came back inside the house. She was sitting on the couch as tears ran down her face.

"Yes." He told her as he headed over to her.

"I'm so sick of crying." She told his taking a deep breath. "Stupid hormones."

"I'm sorry." He said sitting down next to her. "This is not how this night was supposed to go."

"Plan on getting lucky?" She asked a small smile playing at her lips now.

"Me? Never," he said shaking his head happy to see her smiling now. She looked up at him and sighed, the smile gone again.

"He's always going to be part of my life now you know." She told him a serious tone now. "Once he cools off, he'll want to be part of things."

"I know." Jess said nodding his head sensing she needed reassurance now. "But it doesn't matter, because I'll always be here too." Rory smiled as she reached out and ran her hand down his cheek.

"Well, you may get lucky tonight after all." She told him smiling as she leaned in and kissed him.

-o-o-o-o-

"Knock knock!" Lorelai called as she opened the front door the next morning. "Are we all decent?"

"Mom!" Rory called out embarrassed. Lorelai smirked as she walked into the kitchen. Rory was sitting at the table a pad of paper in front of her while Jess made something on the stove.

"Eggs?" He asked looking up at her. She smiled and nodded her head, if he cooked half as well as his Uncle then Rory had it made.

"Whatcha doing?" Lorelai asked sitting down across from Rory.

"Writing a letter." Rory said looking up from the pad.

"To who?" Lorelai asked blinking in surprise when Jess set a cup of coffee down in front of her. "Thanks." She said smiling at him.

"Logan." Rory told her and she nodded her head taking a sip, man, boy could make coffee.

"Still not called you back huh?" Lorelai asked and Rory looked up again and sighed.

"No, he hasn't called." Rory said sarcastically and Lorelai looked confused. "He showed up last night!"

"What?" Lorelai asked

"On the porch, Jess and I pulled up and there he was." Rory shook her head and then went back to her letter. "Thought I was calling to beg him to come back." She bit the sentence out in a half growl and Lorelai winced.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Lorelai said reaching out to take her hand.

"I know." Rory said shaking her head as she pushed the pad away from her. "I'm just so mad...stupid boys."

"Hey now," Jess said setting a plate in front of her and Lorelai. "Let's not base my whole sex on one jerk?"

"Sorry." Rory said looking up at him with a smile.

"Yeah." He said nodding his head as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to go help Luke out at the diner for a bit."

"I'll see you there later." Rory told him and he nodded his head smiling.

"Ok." He said before he walked out the kitchen door.

"I'm sorry Logan ruined your night." Lorelai told her again taking a bite of her eggs.

"Well, it didn't turn out to bad, in the end." Rory told her a small smile on her face.

"Oh, well then," Lorelai said nodding her head. "So, you and Jess huh?"

"I know, crazy huh?" Rory asked and Lorelai's eyes went serious for a moment.

"Not so much so, not anymore." Lorelai told her and Rory smiled brightly.

"Thanks mom." Rory said reaching across the table to take her hand. "Though, I'm totally going to need a bigger bed."

"Oh! Dirty!" Lorelai said making them both laugh out loud.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Whatcha workin on?" Rory asked looking over Jess's shoulder as he tapped away on his laptop. "And I still cannot believe you got a laptop." Rory told him as she walked over and sat down on her brand new queen size bed. It took up more than half her room but she loved it.

"It's easier then writing everything down then having to type it." Jess said looking over his shoulder at her. "And I'm working on my book." He told her a sly smile on his face.

"When do I get to read it?" She asked lying down on her side propping her head up with her arm.

"When it's done." He told her turning back around to type.

"Ah come on, don't you need someone to proof read it?" She asked smirking at him. He was so fun to poke at. "I'm good at that you know, did a lot of it at the paper."

"That's what my editors for." He told her as he smiled at the frown he was sure was on her face.

"Mean." She told him sitting up. She looked down at her watch and jumped off the bed. "Oh, I've got to go!" She said looking around for her shoes.

"Where?" Jess asked turning to watch as she searched for the shoes. They were sitting by her door, where she'd left them. He watched her search for a moment then she turned and looked at him ready to ask if he'd seen them. He just barely held back the smile as he pointed out the shoes. She shook her head and grabbed them.

"Mom and Sookie and I are looking at flowers today, and then having lunch." She told him slipping them on. She looked up at him and smirked when she caught him stared at her. "You're staring." She told him as she pulled her coat out of the closet, which was quickly filling up with both their clothes. It had been a little more than a month since they got here and he all but lived here now.

"She's in such a hurry." Jess said just smiling at Rory.

"She wants to get married before I balloon out." Rory said sighing a little. "And _I_ want her to get married before I balloon out." She added laughing a little.

"So, the end of the month huh?" Jess asked and Rory nodded her head. She walked over and kissed the top of his head.

"Yep, September 28th." She said as she leaned on his shoulder. "You'll look so good in a tux." She said peaking at his screen.

"Hey!" He said closing it before she could read anything. "No cheating." He told her setting the laptop down on her vanity to stand up.

"Fine." She said huffing out a breath. "I've got to go; I'm going to be late." She said reaching out and kissing him. "Have a good day."

"You too." He told her hugging her for a long moment. "I love you."

"I love you too." She told him kissing him one more time on the cheek before she turned and walked out of the room and out the kitchen door.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Lorelai it's too much, you've got to tell me." Sookie said looking up from her cup of tea. "She's been here more than a month, is she sick, hurt, did something happen with her job?"

"Sookie, I promised Rory, she's not ready to talk about it." Lorelai said looking up when Rory walked into the diner. "She'll tell you when she's ready." Lorelai whispered to Sookie. Sookie sighed but nodded her head and they both smiled at Rory.

"Hey there girl." Sookie said smiling up at her. Rory's eyes went down to Sookie's eggs and bacon and something churned in Rory's stomach. It was almost 12:30 thirty in the afternoon but Rory was pretty sure she was about to experience morning sickness.

"Oh my." She said before she turned and ran towards the back curtain and the bathroom. Sookie looked over at Lorelai with an odd look on her face.

"Is she feeling alright?" Sookie asked as something began to dawn on her. Rory, of all people, it couldn't be, right?

"I guess not." Lorelai said looking towards the bathroom hoping Rory was alright.

"Maybe we should..." Sookie said standing up; Lorelai nodded her head unable to just sit here while her little girl was sick. They walked back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. It took a second but they heard it unlock and then it opened.

"Hi." Rory said blinking back the tears in her eyes. "So, Sookie, how are you feeling?" She asked as though they weren't all standing inside a bathroom where Rory had just been sick.

"Rory, sweetie, I think you'd better tell her before she starts to think you have cancer." Lorelai told her. Rory looked her mom in the eyes and nodded her head.

"Yeah," Rory said nodding her head. She closed the bathroom door behind them all and looked at Sookie. She was getting bigger now, had to be on her sixth of seventh month by now. "While I was in New York I found out I was a little more than a month pregnant with Logan's baby." She told her all in once sentence so she would not have to tell Sookie that 'no, Jess is not the father.' Though, having still not heard back from Logan he might as well be.

"Oh." Sookie said nodding her head. She couldn't believe it, Rory was having a baby, the tiny little pigtailed girl who use to bang on her pots and pans at the Independence Inn, was having a baby of her own. "Wow."

"Yeah." Rory said nodding her head as she put her hands on her stomach. "So, I'm home."

"And Jess?" Sookie asked and Rory smiled. She'd best get use to answering this question, knowing this town it would be high in everyone's list. She should just put out a statement, 'I'm pregnant, its Logan's baby, Jess is fine with it. We're dating now.' How much easier that would be.

"He's been great." Rory told her, she didn't really mind going into it with Sookie, she was practically her aunt. "He's going to my nexy appointment; he says he wants to be part of things."

"And Logan?" Sookie asked knowing it must be a sore spot by the way Rory's frowned.

"He's not called, written or showed up since the Prom." She said smiling a little at the memory of the prom. "He was at the house when we got home that night."

"Oh, well what a downer." Sookie said and Rory smiled nodding her head. "So you haven't heard from him in more than a week?"

"Yep." Rory told her not sounding all that broken up about it.

"Well, I say good riddance to him," Lorelai said speaking up. Sookie nodded her head and smiled at Rory.

"Me too," Sookie said and Rory smiled back.

"Me three," she told them and Lorelai nodded her head. "So, I believe we were going to get flowers, we only have three weeks left to plan this thing you know."

"Oh gezz, don't remind me." Lorelai said shaking her head. "I was crazy to think I could get this ready in little more than a month."

"Not my fault you didn't want a fat daughter in your wedding." Rory said smiling before she opened the door so they could all walk out of the bathroom. Every single head in the diner looked up at them as they walked out.

"What?" Lorelai asked as they walked over to their table. "Women always go to the bathroom in groups." She said and they all looked away.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Come on now sweets, we'll tell them together." Lorelai said as they stood just outside her parent's house. Rory was shaking her head slowly a look on her face that Lorelai recognized easily.

"They're going to hate me." Rory said looking over at her mother. She looked around and sighed. "I wish Jess was here." Lorelai smiled at her and took her hand.

"I'll protect you, I swear." Lorelai told her and Rory nodded her head.

"Ok, let's get this night over with." Rory said as she reached up and knocked on the big door. Neither of them recognized the maid that opened the door and took their coats.

"We're in here." Emily called as the maid opened her mouth to tell them that. "Honestly, you'd think she could open her mouth for two seconds to tell you where we are." Lorelai heard her mother mutter as they walked back toward them.

"Hi Grandma," Rory said smiling at her as they walked in.

"Rory!" She said turning to look at her, the shock on her face told Lorelai that she had not heard about Rory's presence in Stars Hollow, there was a surprise. And since Lorelai had wiggled out of dinner the last few weeks, she didn't have to feel guilty about not telling them. "What are you doing here?" She turned before Rory could answer. "Richard! Get out here, Rory's here!" She called turning back to Rory.

"Sit down; tell us what's going on. Why are you home? Not that we're not happy to see you." Emily asked as Richard came walking in a huge smile on his face.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise, Rory what are you doing home?" He asked sitting down next to Emily. Rory smiled at both of them before taking a deep breath. They both looked so happy to see her. She could hardly breathe she was so nervous. Lorelai put a hand on her knee and Rory smiled up at her.

"Well," Rory started looking down at her knees then up at her grandparents. "I have some news." She told them and noticed that Emily's smile tightened just a little.

"Good news I hope?" Richard asked a genuine smile still on his face.

"I think so." Rory said nodding her head. She would rather be anywhere right now then right here. She took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh.

"I'm…" Her voice hitched and she took another deep breath. "I'm having a baby." Rory got out on the second try. Emily stopped mid-drink and Richard just looked stunned. Then Emily brightened and nodded her head a smile on her face.

"Are you and Logan back together? Oh I think that's wonderful, when are you-

"No." Rory stopped her before she went any farther. "It is Logan's, but we're not back together, I just found out a little while ago." Rory told her, not quite lying; two months was a little while, right?

"I don't, how did this happen?" Emily asked looking between the two of them, as though Lorelai could jump in and explain. Rory had known it would be like this, there would be no congratulations from them, not now anyway.

"Does Logan know?" Richard asked looking at Rory. Rory nodded her head now knowing how her mother must have felt 24 years ago.

"I told him a little over a week ago." Rory told him grasping her mother's hand that was still on her knee. "I…I haven't heard from him since then."

"Well, that is unacceptable, I'm calling Mitchum and-

"No." Rory said standing as he did. "Logan will come when he's ready." Rory told him looking him in the eyes. "I don't want him to be part of this if he doesn't want to be."

"So, you're not going to marry him then?" Emily asked looking from Rory to glare at Lorelai as though it were her fault.

"No." Rory told her shaking her head. "I'm not."

"Going to do it all by yourself, just like your mother?" She asked and the insult was so sharp it stung them both. Rory met her grandmother's eyes and shook her head.

"No, I'm not." She told her as Lorelai squeezed her hand. "Mom will be there to help me, and so will Luke and Jess."

"Luke? Jess?" Emily asked looking between the two of them. "Are you back with that diner man?" Emily demanded looking at Lorelai.

"Oops, sorry mom." Rory whispered looking at her mom.

"It's ok kid." Lorelai told her looking at her mom and nodding her head. "Yes, Luke and I are back together." Lorelai said nodding her head. "And, we're getting married, September 28th." She told her holding out her hand to show them the ring.

"Fine, great, I'm thrilled for both of you." Emily said standing up. "I have a head ache, I'm going to bed." She started out of the room and Rory stood up.

"Grandma, wait." Emily turned back and looked at her; Rory was stung by the disappointment in her eyes.

"Just like your mother." Emily whispered before she walked out of the room.

"Fine!" Rory called after her. "Damn it!" Rory swore as she ran after her grandma. "Grandma!" Rory called as Emily started up the stars, and didn't turn around. "Emily Gilmore!" Rory yelled out and this time she turned.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Rory told her shaking her head. "Like being my mother is the worst thing in the world to be. But you're wrong, you've always been wrong! Being 'just like my mom', that's the most I could ever hope for!" She yelled though it really wasn't necessary anymore. "And if this baby is such a disappointment to you then you can just stay out of my and our life!" Rory called before she turned and walked out of the house.

Lorelai and Richard were standing just to the side of her as she left. Lorelai looked up at her mom and saw tears in her eyes. She looked to her father and reached out and touched his arm. He looked down at her, a tender look in his eyes that Lorelai remembered seeing when she was young. He reached up and wiped a tear off her face.

"It's getting cold out there." He said looking to the front door where Rory probably stood, just on the other side. "You two go home, have a good night." He told her. Lorelai nodded her head and looked back at the stairs but her mom was gone.

"Lorelai." He said as she walked towards the door. He walked over to her and picked up her hand and looked at her ring. "I wonder, if you might do me the honor of letting me walk you down the aisle?"

"Oh daddy," Lorelai said nodding her head as she hugged him. "Of course." He hugged her back then pulled away.

"Go; take your daughter a coat before she catches a cold." He told her walking her to the door. "I'll talk to your mother." Lorelai nodded and took her coat and Rory's before she walked out. Rory was leaning on the jeep her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, that went well." Lorelai said handing her her coat.

"I don't know what I was hoping for." Rory said as they got into the car. "A hug and a smile would have been nice though."

"Oh sweetie, Emily Gilmore isn't good with this kind of thing." Lorelai told her shaking her head. "She'll come around. Just give her time."

"Did I just hear you right?" Rory asked smirking at her mom. "Were you just sticking up for your mom?"

"Hey, it's been known to happen." Lorelai said smiling at her.

"So, to Luke's?" Rory asked and Lorelai nodded her head.

"To Luke's." She agreed reaching over to take her daughters hand.

A/N- So, what do you think so far? What did you think of my Emily? Was she believable? And the scene with Richard? Did he seem over the top? Let me know, I love to hear from you guys!


	4. Finally

A/N- Ok, so it was pointed out to me that Rory and Logan broke up in May. I couldn't remember when it happened, so I went with a typical graduating date of the end of June since they broke up after her graduation. I'm not going to go back and fix it, seeing as it doesn't really affect the story. Just pretend it happened at the end of June and not May. Thanks! And thanks to Cali for pointing it out!

**Chapter Four -o- Finally**

Lorelai stood in front of the mirror swaying back and forth in her dress. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her whole life. It was a deep wine color with little bronze flowers going around her waist and cascading down the back. It was off the shoulders and short sleeved with lace at the ends. She had no train and no veil; instead she had opted for a small tiara, made to look like bronze. Rory and Sookie had helped her pick it all out. She turned when there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She called walking towards the door.

"It's me." Luke called opening the door.

"No!" Lorelai called running to the door and holding it closed. "You can't come in." She told him through the door.

"Why not?" He asked and she smiled.

"You can't see me in my dress before the wedding, its bad luck." She told him.

"You didn't mind last time." He told her and she laughed.

"Yeah, and need I remind you how that turned out?" She asked shaking her head. "Nope, not till I'm walking down the aisle mister," she told him firmly.

"Alright, this one time you may have a point." He said and she smiled.

"Did you need something?" Lorelai asked.

"Just my coat, Jess and I are going to our last fittings." Luke said through the door. "We're running a little late." Lorelai looked around the room and saw his coat sitting on the back of one of the chairs.

"Just a sec," She called walking over and grabbing it. She walked back over and opened the door just a little, so she was behind the door, and stuck her arm out with his coat.

"Love you." She said and he chuckled.

"Love you too." He told her rolling his eyes at her goofiness. "See you tonight?"

"What? You mean at the rehearsal dinner? Yeah, I was thinking about going." She joked and she smiled, she could just see him, rolling his eyes with a little smirk on his face.

"I'll see you tonight." He rephrased and she laughed nodding her head.

"Yes you will." Lorelai agreed. He walked away and she closed the door leaning back against it with a happy little sigh. Things were finally working, and were going to keep working, she was sure of it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What time are we supposed to leave?" Rory asked as she looked down at her watch. She walked back towards the kitchen and smiled at April. She had arrived the night before and was currently sleeping in Rory's room while Rory and Jess stayed in the apartment above the diner.

"Five," April told her smiling up at her. She was sitting at the table stuffing little bags with, of course, candied almonds.

"So, how do you like New Mexico?" Rory asked sitting down across from her. Rory liked the little she knew of this girl, she reminded her of herself when she was younger.

"It's ok, the swim team is good, and I'm doing really well in school." She told her talking a mile a minute. "It's really hot there, and I burn really easily. Kerry, she's a friend from school, she always goes red like a lobster, just from being in the sun, like five minutes, poor girl."

"Oh, well that's no good." Rory told her smiling. "So, any big plans for the holidays?"

"I'm coming back here from Christmas this year." She said sounding very excited about the idea. It would be the first one they'd all shared as a family; Rory was looking forward to it as well.

"It's going to be quite a Christmas." Rory said smiling at her. "So, what do you think about getting a sister?" Rory asked and again Aprils face lit up.

"It's going to be so cool." She told her putting the bag down. "Will you help me with my makeup for the wedding? Sarah's been trying to show me how, she's got an older sister who showed her how, but I think she's doing it wrong." Rory assumed Sarah must be a friend from school too.

"Of course I will." Rory said nodding her head a smile on her face. "Though, I'm no expert."

"I'm sure you're better then Sarah." April told her as she went back to her almonds. Both girls looked towards the door when the doorbell rang.

"Rory, will you get that!" Lorelai called from her room upstairs.

"She's probably still in her dress." Rory told April smiling.

"It's so pretty." April said as they walked towards the door.

"Yeah, we did well." Rory said nodding her head. "Your dress is really nice too, goes well with mine." Rory opened the door and blinked in surprise.

"Grandma?" She said, making it sound like a question.

"May I come in?" Emily asked looking around feeling and looking very unsure of herself.

"Sure." Rory said stepping away from the door. "Grandma, I don't know if you've meet April, this is Luke's daughter."

"I don't believe I have." Emily said smiling at April. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hi." April said looking up at her.

"Is your mother home?" Emily asked looking around the room.

"Just a second." Rory said looking from April to Emily and back again. She didn't want to leave April with her grandma, but she didn't want to have to send her grandma up to her mom. "I'll be right back." She said, speaking more to April the Emily. April nodded her head and Rory ran up the stairs.

"Mom!" She said bursting into her room. She was sitting on the side of her bed staring at her dress hanging in the closet.

"Rory," Lorelai said looking up in alarm.

"Grandma's here," She told her looking back towards the downstairs. "And I left April down there."

"You left April alone with my mother?" Lorelai whispered as she stared down the stairs.

"Where do you go to school?" Emily was asking when Lorelai reached the bottom.

"New Mexico." April said feeling a little intimidated.

"Mom," Lorelai said and Emily looked up at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologies." Emily said standing at once, looking between mother and daughter. "I was shocked and surprised and not at my best." She looked at Rory now and Rory could see the regret in her eyes. "I very much want to be a part of your life, and hope you will forgive me." Rory and Lorelai both looked a little stunned and April just felt very out of place.

"I want that too grandma." Rory said nodding her head.

"Lorelai, I'm very happy for you." Emily said looking over at her daughter, her tone stiffening a little.

"Thanks mom." Lorelai said nodding her head. She knew that Emily would never really approve of Luke, and that was just fine. She didn't need there approval any more, and hadn't for a while.

"I'll see you at the wedding?" Emily asked looking Lorelai in the eyes.

"Of course mom," Lorelai said nodding her head. "And you know, the rehearsal dinner is tonight, in the town square. You're more than welcome to come."

"Thank you." Emily said a small smile on her lips. "We'd like that."

"Well then we'll see you at six." She told her smiling.

"Ok." Emily said nodding her head. She smiled at April and Rory and then turned and walked back out of the house. Lorelai walked over to the window and watched as she climbed back into her car. She took a deep breath and turned around with a smile on her face.

"So, how are the almonds coming?" She asked looking between the girls.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Toast!" Someone called out as Sookie stood up with a smile and sigh. "Toast! Toast!" Everyone was chanting and Sookie picked up her glass nodding her head.

"So I know we've all watched and waited with great interest in these two!" Sookie said laughing at the outcry from the group. It was a large group, everyone at the many tables in the town square. It was a beautiful day and the sun was up and shining.

"It took'um long enough!" Babette called out and there were many agreements from the crowd.

"So, I just want to say, good luck, you too will need it!" Sookie toasted as she held up her glass and clinked it with Rory.

"Hear, hear!!" Rory called out as she clinked glasses with those around her. Then after Sookie sat down she too stood up and looked around the crowd. She could see her grandparents, sitting between Kirk and Miss Patty; they looked about as uncomfortable as she'd ever seen them.

"The first time I ever meet Luke I was seven years old." Rory started with a smile at her mom. Lorelai looked a little confused, as did Luke, because as far as they knew she'd first met him when she was 12, after her mom found the fabulous coffee.

"It was Halloween and I got lost while I was trick-r-treating." Rory smiled as she saw the realization dawn on both of them as they too remembered that. "Somehow I wandered into Luke's diner, a good three blocks off of where I was supposed to be." Rory smiled at her mother and winked.

"Luke gave me a cookie and a glass of milk which I took all of one bite of I was so scared. He went to call Miss Patty while I sat and worried." Rory looked at both her mom and Luke now. "Anyway, a few minutes later I heard my mom calling for me out in the street. I raced out to her never giving the nice man in the diner a second thought. Sorry Luke." She said and everyone laughed.

"That night after mom got me to calm down I told her about the man who saved me." Lorelai smirked at her daughter for she now knew just where this story was going. "I told her how he'd swooped in out of nowhere and saved me from being lost forever. I told her how nice he was and how he'd given me a cookie." Rory paused for a moment a huge smile on her face. "And then I told her she should marry him because he would make us cookies and keep us safe." The crowd all laughed and Rory raised her glass to Lorelai and Luke.

"Here's to finally listening to your daughter!" She called and everyone raised their glasses.

"Hear, hear!" Someone called out.

"To Lorelai and Luke, finally!" Rory called out and there was a defining sound of glasses crashing together all around her. Rory sat down and smiled at her mom.

"I forgot about that." Lorelai told her as she leaned across Luke.

"I never even knew that was you." Luke said sounding astonished. "I worried about you for a while there kid, but when no missing kids turned up I assumed you made it home ok." He looked from mother to daughter and back again.

"Did she really tell you to marry me?" Luke asked and Lorelai laughed.

"She did, and for a few days after that too." Lorelai nodded her head and Luke laughed.

"Well, it's about time then, I think you owe me a cookie." Luke said and Lorelai laughed.

"Dirty." She said winking at him.

-o-o-

"Lorelai, your father and I are leaving." Emily said as she came up to her a little later. She was holding a box in her hands and a small smile on her face. "Bu I wanted to give you this first." She held out the box and Lorelai looked at it for a moment before she took it.

"Do I get to open it now?" She asked and Emily smiled and nodded her head. "Cool." She said pulling the small white bow off and opening the box. She reached inside and slowly pulled out a lightly colored bronze tiara.

"What…?" Lorelai looked up from the tiara to look at her mom.

"It was mine." Emily explained and Lorelai still looked a little confused. "I...I called Sookie. She told me your dress had light bronze in it. So I had it re-plated, I thought-

"Thank you mom," Lorelai said smiling brightly at her mom as she teared up. "It's beautiful. I love it."

"I'm glad." Emily said nodding her head as she reached out and wiped away a lose tear on Lorelai face. "You'll look beautiful in it."

"Thanks mom." Lorelai said reaching out and pulling her into a hug. "I love you." She said as she pulled away and looked into her moms' eyes.

"I love you too." Emily said nodding her head a small smile on her lips. "We'll see you at the wedding."

"I'll be the one in the big beautiful dress." Lorelai told her and Emily nodded her head still smiling.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, thought of any names?" Lorelai asked sitting next to her daughter on a bed in a room at the Dragonfly.

"Yeah, I know what I'm naming her." Rory said nodding her head as she looked up at her mom from her relaxed position draped across the bed.

"Oh, it's a 'her' huh?" Lorelai asked and Rory smirked up at her.

"Of course it is." Rory said as she sat up and looked at her mom.

"So, what's her name?" Lorelai asked and Rory smiled.

"Lorelai," Rory said beaming at her mother.

"No sweetie, that's my name." Lorelai said jokingly, sure that Rory must be kidding.

"And my name," Rory pointed out putting her hands on her belly. "And her name, course we'll have to think of a nickname."

"You're serious?" Lorelai asked as she looked at her smiling face. "You're really going to name her after us?"

"I am." Rory said nodding her head. "We'll have to come up with something other than Lori though."

"Well of course." Lorelai agreed nodding her head as a huge smile broke out over her face. "Your Grandma's going to hate this." She told her a positively evil smile on her face.

"What if it's a boy?" Lorelai asked and Rory shook her head.

"It's not," She told her.

"But what if it is?" Lorelai asked again smirking now.

"She's not." Rory said and Lorelai laughed nodding her head. "Ok, I concede, mother knows best after all," Lorelai said meeting Rory's eyes with a smile.

"That's right." Rory agreed nodding her head. "Mother knows best."

"So, what do we think of grandmas gift?" Rory asked looking over at the box sitting on the dresser. Lorelai followed her gaze and smiled.

"I don't know, it was pretty thoughtful," Lorelai said and Rory nodded her head. "It'll look beautiful with the dress."

"I know, we've checked three times." Rory said and Lorelai laughed. "All in different lighting."

"Have to be sure." Lorelai told her and Rory rolled her eyes. Rory yawned and Lorelai smiled at her. "Ok, bed time now." Lorelai said standing after a few seconds.

"Big day tomorrow," Rory said watching as her mother walked over to the other bed in the room. "You nervous?" Rory asked as Lorelai pulled back the covers.

"No," Lorelai said shaking her head. "I think, some part of me has always been waiting for this day."

"I'm so excited for you." Rory told her and Lorelai nodded her head a goofy grin on her face.

"Me too kid." She said climbing into her bed. "Me too."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rory set her book down and looked over at the clock. It was half past one in the morning; her mom was sleeping soundly on the bed in the other room. Something was keeping her up, a nagging feeling she couldn't quite shake. Almost a month now and he still hadn't called her, she was trying really had not to care, but it wasn't working very well. She looked at the clock across the room from her and sighed. It would only be 10:30 in California, he would probably be up. Rory rose slowly and picked up her bath robe as she grabbed her phone and walked quietly out of the hotel room. She walked down the hall and then headed towards the kitchen, hoping for a snack. She opened the door and was not surprised to see her mothers' cake sitting on the counter. It was breath taking; Sookie had outdone herself this time.

Rory walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk and grabbed a few cookies sitting on a plate. She walked over out to the library and sat down making herself comfortable. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked down at it. She flipped it open and scrolled through to Logan's number. She was slightly surprised she still had it, wasn't it customary to delete a number when your boyfriend left you? She sighed and shook her head as she hit the little green button. She waited a few rings and then sighed and closed the phone when the voicemail answered. She wanted to talk to him, not his voicemail. She dipped the cookie in the milk and let her mind wander.

She didn't want Logan, of that she was sure. But she wanted him to want to be part of things. She didn't want her daughter to go through everything she herself had to go through. She didn't want little Lorelai to have an absent father. Though she knew Jess would always be there it was still heart breaking to think of her baby growing up knowing her father didn't want anything to do with her. She was interrupted in her musings when her phone began to vibrate in her hand. She looked down at it and was surprised to see Logan's name on her screen. She took a deep breath and flipped it open again.

"Hello?" She asked trying not to sound as nervous as she felt.

"Hi," Logan said not hiding his nerves well.

"It's been almost a month." Rory told him, as though he wasn't well aware of how long it had been. "Were you ever going to call?"

"I got the distinct feeling you didn't want me to call." Logan told her and Rory rolled her eyes.

"Logan, I was mad, but you _are_ this baby's father, and, if you want to be, I want you to be part of her life." Rory told him and then waited. There was a very long pause.

"It's a girl?" Logan asked in a low whisper. Rory smiled a little and sighed.

"I don't know for sure. Dr. Foster said she'd be able to tell by the end of next month." Rory told him and there was another pause.

"I don't want to not know her." Logan said finally and Rory sighed in relief.

"I don't want that either." Rory told him nodding her head. "Could you, I don't know...do you think you could take a weekend off next month? You could come over and we could talk about this."

"I can work something out." Logan said and Rory smiled. "Is he going to be there?" He asked his voice tightening a little.

"Yes Logan, Jess will be here. Jess will always be here, that's just something you'll have to get use too." Rory told him and she could hear him sigh.

"Ok," He said and Rory nodded her head. It wasn't going to be easy, but she knew he was willing to try and that was a good step forward. "So, I'll come down next month?"

"Give me a call next weekend; we'll work out a date." Rory told him and she thought about everything she had going on in the weeks to come. If he could take time out for a weekend, so could she.

"Will do," Logan said and Rory yawned and then smiled finally tired.

"I'm going to go to bed now." She said and he nodded his head.

"I'll talk to you later." He told her and Rory smiled.

"Bye Logan." Rory said as the sleep began to seep into her eyes.

"Bye Rory." Rory hung up as she stood up and smiled when she felt a familiar presence behind her.

"You're supposed to be keeping your uncle away from my mom." Rory said turning and smiling at Jess.

"Well, you're supposed to be keeping your mom away from my uncle." Jess told her a small smile on his face. He looked down at her phone then back up at her. "Was that him?" Rory appreciated the fact that there was no snarl in his voice at the mention of Logan.

"It was, he's going to come over from California next month so we can work something out." Rory told him and Jess nodded his head as he took a few steps towards her. He reached out and she stepped into his arms resting her head on his shoulder.

"You should be in bed." He told her and she smirked.

"You're one to talk." She told him pulling away a little. He shrugged his shoulders lightly and smiled at her.

"I'll walk you back to your room." He told her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'd like that." Rory told him as she leaned into his shoulder.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Lorelai stood just outside the doors to the church. Her father was standing at her side; his arm linked in hers a sad smile on his face. As a small girl she had dreamed of this day, her father walking her down the aisle, a happy tear rolling down his cheek, the same dream every young girl has. But, when she'd found out about Rory, when she'd refused to marry Chris that dream had shattered. Now, standing outside these doors her eyes flooded with unexpected tears as she looked up at the man standing next to her. She took a steadying breath and pulled in the tears.

"Thank you daddy." She told him in a low voice. He looked down at her and she could see the single tear that had slipped though and was rolling down his face.

"It's an honor." He told her leaning down to kiss her cheek. He pulled back and straightened his tie. "Are we ready?"

"Yes." Lorelai told him no hesitation what-so-ever.

"Good, because the music just changed and I think that's our queue." He told her a smirk playing across his face. Lorelai nodded her head and her father nodded to the two door men. She heard everyone stand as the doors were opened wide. She took a deep breath and then a step forward with her father.

-o-o-

"And so, without further ado, I know pronounce you husband and- There was a small giggle through the crowd when Luke grabbed Lorelai and pulled her into his arms planting a huge kiss on her smiling lips. "I haven't gotten there yet." Neither of them heard him and he rolled his eyes. "Husband and wife, you can, go on kissing the bride." He finally said smiling at the cheer that went up at his words.

Lorelai pulled away a huge smile on her lips and she took his hand and pulled him back down the aisle laughing at the wolf whistles and cat calls. Luke held tightly to her hand till they were outside the doors, the rest of the crowd just behind them. Lorelai stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to look at the group of family and friends gathering at the top. She found Rory, standing in the front a huge smile on her face as well, Jess just to her right. She turned and smiled then looked over her shoulder again.

"We all ready?" She called out as the non married girls gathered in around Rory.

"Yes!" The cry went up from everyone among the laughter.

"Ok, catch!" She called as she turned and threw her bouquet over her shoulder. She turned as soon as it was out of her hands hoping her aim was good. She watched as it was smacked once then landed squarely in her daughters hands. She laughed as Rory looked up and met her eyes a small smile on her face.

"See you at the reception!" She called as Luke pulled her into the waiting limo behind her.

"You did that on purpose." He accused a huge smile on his face as she shut the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said shaking her head as she looked up and met his eyes.

"Right," He told her nodding his head as he reached out and ran a finger down her cheek. "God you look beautiful."

"Yeah, you didn't look to bad yourself standing up there in your tux." She said smiling back at him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Danes." He said and she laughed nodding her head. She reached out and took his hand. "I can't believe we finally did it."

"I know." Lorelai said her whole face lighting up. "Mr. Gilmore." She joked kissing his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said turning her face so he could kiss her properly.

-o-o-o-o-

"We'll be back in two weeks." Lorelai told Rory as she closed the trunk of the jeep. "Make sure Sookie doesn't burn our Inn down ok?" Rory laughed and turned as Luke and Jess came walking out.

"Try not to burn the place down ok?" Luke asked over his shoulder to Jess. Rory laughed again shaking her head as Jess joined her by the side of the car as Lorelai climbed in and Luke walked around to the other side.

"You two have fun; the Inn and the Diner will be fine." Rory told them smiling as Jess wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "We'll miss you."

"Miss you too." Lorelai said then she locked eyes with Jess. "You take good care of my little girl."

"I will." Jess said nodding his head.

"Ok." Lorelai said nodding her head.

"Are you sure you don't want us to drive you?" Rory asked as Luke climbed into the jeep. "I really don't mind."

"No, its ok, we're just going to leave the jeep there, so we won't need a ride home." Lorelai told her smiling.

"I don't mind picking you up either." Rory told them and Lorelai laughed.

"It's fine." She said nodding her head.

"Ok," Rory said nodding her head. "Have fun."

"You too," Lorelai said wiggling her eyebrows and smirking at her daughter.

"Drive safe." Jess said color rising in his cheeks a little.

"Will do," Lorelai said nodding her head. "Bye." She called as Luke pulled out of the driveway.

"Bye!" Rory called after her a huge smile on her face.

"So, I believe I promised you dinner?" Jess asked taking her hand.

"I believe you did." Rory agreed smiling at him as they walked up the steps towards the house.

A/N- I'm so sorry! I know it's been forever, but the next one will not take as long to come out. I promise. Life has just been full of unwelcome surprises lately! So, I hope you liked it, and don't forget to review! Thanks!


	5. Surprises

Chapter Five -o- Surprises all around

**October 27****th**** 2007**

"Lorelai we're going to be late." Luke said knocking softly on their bathroom door. She had been in there a good twenty minutes now, with the door locked. All she'd said to him that whole time was 'just a minute' and she said it every time he knocked. So he was a little surprised when he heard her unlock the door then open it. She was standing on the other side, her right arm behind her back.

"Luke, when we have a baby do you want a boy or a girl?" She asked and Luke blinked, a little caught off guard by the question.

"Um...well, either." He told her then smiled. "So long as they have your eyes and my sense of a healthy diet." He teased and she shook her head and he was again surprised by the tears in her eyes.

"I think I'd like a little boy." Lorelai said as she pulled her hand out from behind her back and showed him what she'd been hiding. She was holding a long white piece of plastic, no bigger than a pencil and Luke wasn't sure if he was seeing things right. It looked like a pregnancy test. He looked up and met her eyes and could see tears shimmering there.

"Are you...

"I took four of them." She said nodding her head in excitement now. "They all say the same thing." She told him hardly containing her joy now. "We're having a baby!" She cried out and Luke threw his arms around her, pulling her to him laughing and crying at the same time.

"I love you Lorelai." He said pulling away to smile down at her. "A baby," His voice held such joy and wonder that Lorelai laughed again.

"We can't tell anyone yet." Lorelai said and Luke looked a little confused.

"But-

"No, not till at least after Rory's baby shower. This is her time to celebrate and I don't want to steal her thunder."

"Ok," Luke said nodding his head a huge sappy smile still plastered on his face.

"You know, people will know something's up if you go to work like that." She teased running her hand over his cheek.

-o-o-o-

"So I was thinking, maybe we could go to New York this weekend, do a little shopping?" Jess said and Rory looked up from her musings and smiled at him nodding her head.

"That sounds like fun," She agreed looking up as they pulled up to her mother's house. She giggled slightly as a light in the living room went out suddenly.

"What?" Jess asked looking over at her as he parked.

"Nothing," She said shaking her head doing her best to suppress the giggles.

"You know." He said his tone accusing. Now she couldn't hold back the laughter as she reached over and took his hand. "How long?"

"Not long," She swore looking him in the eyes.

"Rory?" He asked again and she smirked at him then shrugged.

"How long ago did mom get Kirk to be the DJ?" She asked and he thought back for a second.

"About a week and a half ago," Jess said and she laughed lightly.

"Then I'd say a few days after that." She told him and then rushed to defend Kirk. "It's not his fault, I may have, kind of, tricked it out of him."

"Rory," Jess groaned and she smiled.

"I'll act surprised, promise." She told him as he opened his car door to get out. He walked around to her side and opened her door.

"She'll know," Jess told her and Rory nodded her head in argument.

"Yes, she will," She said as she took his hand and walked up the steps with her.

"So what time should we leave for New York?" Rory asked as she unlocked the door and began to take off her coat. She smirked at him for a moment then hung up her coat and pulled on a totally innocent look. "Mom, we're here!" She called as she stepped into the living room.

"SURPRISE!" Rory took a step back; she gasped and looked around in total shock.

"What...when...wow," She said looking around at everyone. There house was not small, by any means, but she was still always surprised by the number of people they could fit into it. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of everyone. Only a few days till Halloween so she should have expected the Halloween theme, but to see everyone all dressed up, it was great.

"Luke?!" Rory demanded, trying not to laugh, when she saw him sulking in the back of the group. He looked up and glared a little at her.

"Your mother made me do it," He told her and Rory nodded her head then laughed, unable to hold it back. He was dressed up, a feat only Lorelai Gilmore Danes was capable of doing, as Robin Hood, feathered hat, green tunic, tights and all.

"Don't laugh yet," He said smirking when Lorelai (Maid Marian) came walked over with two bags, with Kirks Costumes on the side of the bag.

"Oh," Rory said looking down at the bags then back up at her mother. "You didn't." She said and Lorelai nodded her head.

"I did," She told them handing each of them a bag. "Now, go get changed and we'll start on games!" She said it all with a huge smile as she shooed them off to Rory's room. Lorelai made her way over to Luke smiling the whole way.

"She knew," She pouted up at him making him smile.

"Yeah," He agreed nodding his head.

"You plan a better surprise party then me." She said sounding flabbergasted by the concept.

"Yeah," Luke said again a mocking smile on his face. He reached out and took her hand, pulling her in close to him. "What are you making them wear?" He asked and she just smirked and smiled.

"You'll see," She said and turned when Miss Patty called her name.

-o-o-o-o-

"Personally," Jess said smirking at Rory after she finished dressing, with a little help. "I think you look beautiful." He smiled at her as he rested his hand on her tiny belly bump. She was rather small for going into her fifth month, but the doctor said she was doing just fine, so he didn't worry.

"Yeah, you look pretty good yourself." Rory said smirking at him as she tugged on his lapel. He was totally decked out, a tux, tails and all, though, no gloves, thank god. She thought it was a good look for him, and tucked that thought away for planning...later. He hadn't asked yet, but Rory felt it coming, and she knew now, without a doubt what her answer would be, she was ready now, ready with him.

"She better be able to take this back in," Rory said looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the dress she'd worn to her 'prom' with Jess, only it was taken out a little, to make room for baby. She also had a sash that said Miss Informed on it. She thought it was cute and knew her mom would get a huge kick out of the idea.

"Shall we?" Jess asked holding out his arm to her as he came up next to her. She smiled at him and took his arm.

"Rory!" Rory looked up at the little voice and was suddenly being plowed into by a small blond child.

"Gigi," Rory said giggling as Gigi hugged her around the legs. Gigi was dresses in all green with wings and a wand and Rory didn't have to ask who _she_ was.

"Tink" Gigi said shaking her head, as though frustrated with people not getting who she was.

"Sorry Tink, where's Peter?" She asked and Gigi giggled and then turned as Peter, also known as Chris, came walking in, and Rory had to clamp her mouth shut to stifle the bubbling laughter.

"Dad," Rory finally managed to get out without laughing. "Nice to see you," She told him and could feel Jess next to her trying not to laugh. "You look...festive," She told him, the last word coming out on a laugh she could no longer hold back.

"She made me do it," He said looking down at Gigi, though; he didn't look _too_ broken up about it. "How are you?" He asked smiling at her. She couldn't help but notice that his eyes flicked to her stomach for a moment.

"I'm doing really well," She told him. "Jess and mom are taking good care of me."

"Good," He said eyeing Jess for a moment. "Come on munchkin, let's go get a cookie."

"Ok!" Gigi said nodding her head as she smiled at Rory then took her fathers hand.

"Hum," Rory sighed dropping her shoulders.

"What?" Jess asked concerned for a moment.

"I wanna cookie," She said, her voice coming out on a whine.

"Well, what ever the lady wants," Jess said leading her out of the kitchen into the party to find her a cookie.

-o-o-

"Hey mom," Rory said finding her mom some time later. Lorelai was standing by the stairs watching Luke grumble something when Miss Patty asked him about his costume. "I got you a drink," Rory said handing her mom a cup. "You have to have some so I can live vicariously through you," She smirked as her mom looked down at the drink. It was some of Miss Patty's founder day punch; you could smell the alcohol a mile away.

"Thanks sweetie, but I'm not thirsty," Lorelai told her handing the cup back. Rory looked down at the cup then back at her mom as a huge smile broke out over her face. She set the cup aside and watched her mom for a moment. Lorelai had been acting a little odd all week, and not all of it could be attributed to the surprise party, and now Rory was sure she knew what was going on. She sat down rather awkwardly on the arm of the chair her mom was in.

"Doesn't Gigi look cute as Tinker Bell?" She asked looking down at her mom.

"Yeah she does," Lorelai said nodding her head. "I can't believe she talked Chris into that."

"How long have you been planning this?" Rory asked and Lorelai smiled at her.

"A while," Lorelai told her and Rory nodded her head.

"What kind of cake did you get?" Rory asked, hoping this was going to work.

"Chocolate," Lorelai said, a slight 'duh' to her tone.

"How far along are you?" Rory asked and, after the rapid fire of questions Lorelai answered without thinking.

"Six weeks," She said then a look of horror came over her face and she glared up at Rory.

"I knew it!" Rory said smiling triumphantly. "How come you didn't tell me?" She demanded and Lorelai shook her head then sighed.

"Well," She shrugged and then smiled. "I didn't want to steal your thunder."

"Oh mom," Rory said standing when Lorelai did. "You should know I don't care about that kind of thing. Oh I can't believe I'm going to be a big sister again!" Rory squealed a little and then threw her arms around her mom's neck.

"I thought we weren't telling?" Luke said then was surprised to find himself over run with a crying pregnant woman.

"I'm so happy for you!" Rory cried into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her and patted her shoulder. Rory was happy to notice a lack of the awkwardness that used to be there in his hugs. When she pulled away she noticed that the whole party was looking at them, and it didn't take a genius to guess what she was happy about.

Rory slipped away when the crowd descended on Lorelai and Luke to congratulate them. She smiled and wiped the happy tears from her eyes as she wandered back towards the kitchen and found the backdoor was open. She walked out there and found Jess standing in the darkness looking up at the sky.

"Hey handsome," Rory whispered wrapping her arms around his waist from the back. She shivered a little, the nights were starting to get cold again, but she was excited for the snow to come.

"A long time ago," Jess started putting his hands on her hands, interlacing their fingers. "I couldn't imagine living here forever, being _stuck_ here." He turned, only letting go of her hands for a moment. "Now, there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be." Rory felt her eyes mist up again and swallowed hard nodding her head in agreement. "Come on," He said pulling her slowly towards the driveway. "I have to show you something."

"But the party...

"We'll be back in a few minutes, we're not going far," He told her as he led her down the driveway and out onto the street. It was always so peaceful at night, the whole world seemed softer. "And they'll hardly notice us gone, I'm sure they'll be all over Luke and Lorelai for a while yet."

"No doubt," Rory agreed nodding her head. She wasn't paying attention to where they were going; only enjoying their walk together. He stopped and Rory stopped next to him. They were about a block away from her mom's house. Rory looked around the street and wondered why they stopped.

"Our daughter," he said placing his hand on her belly, because he very much felt as connected to this baby as if it were his own, "is going to love growing up so close to her grandma." He told her and Rory was a little confused. "What do you think?" He asked and now he turned inward, towards the house they were standing in front of. She turned with him and noticed the 'For Sale' sign in the front yard.

"I..." She didn't really know what to say. He laughed lightly and nodded his head as he turned to her again. Her breath caught in her throat as Jess lowered himself to one knee, keeping a hold of her hand. This couldn't be happening, not now, could it, could he?

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore," He said her name and it felt like the world stopped spinning. "Everyday I go to bed thinking there is no way I could ever love you more then I do in that moment and every morning I wake and see you smiling at me and I find a whole new level of love. And I like that, I want that. For the rest of my life I want to wake up loving you more then I did the night before. I thought, for a long time, that I had lost my chance with you, but here I find I've been given another, and I'm not going to screw it up this time." He reached into the jacket of his tux and pulled out a little velvet box 'and when had he hidden that?' Rory wondered as tears raced down her cheeks. "Marry me?" He flipped the box open and Rory gasped at the beautifully understated ring inside. It was not huge and sparkly, but it fit her tastes perfectly.

"Yes," It came out on a strangled whisper, but it came out, no hesitation, no need to think it over, Rory just knew. "Yes Jess, yes I'll marry you." She told him nodding her head shocked by the tears in his eyes threatening to spill over. He took a deep shuttered breath and took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger.

"Perfect," She whispered as he stood and nodded his head.

"Yes, you are." He told her and she giggled through her tears and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, so much." She told him as he hugged her back. Then she pulled away quickly and turned to the house. "Oh!" She smiled as she turned back to him. "Are we buying it?" She asked and he smirked a little then nodded his head. "Are you sure you won't mind living so close to my mom?"

"I'll survive somehow," he told her followed up by a mocking long suffering sigh. "I love you too." He told her, his tone serious now. He took her hand and squeezed it. "We'd better get back before we're missed.

"The town will be all abuzz with all this new news." Rory said and he laughed and nodded his head.

-o-o-

Rory didn't draw attention to her and Jess when they reentered the party again. Everyone was still mostly huddled around Lorelai and Luke, and Luke was blushing, hard, so they must be trying to embarrass him with talk of 'details' of the pregnancy. She squeezed Jess's hand and smiled at him, he smiled back and she let her body relax next to his as they watched the crowd. After a few more minutes Rory decided to rescue her mom and Luke.

"So," She said and all at once every head in the room looked towards her. "This being a party and all, there must be games, right?"

"Of course there are games!" Lorelai said and the crowd ran in a few different directions to set things up. Rory smiled at Luke and he mouthed 'thank you,' at her before he was pulled into helping set up for a game.

-o-o-

"Did you know?" Lorelai asked Luke later in the night while Rory was opening gifts.

"Know what?" Luke asked and Lorelai rolled her eyes and looked to Rory.

"You didn't notice the new accessory she's wearing on her left hand there?" Lorelai said and Luke smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe," he said and she shook her head.

"Well, he didn't ask me," She said and Luke laughed nodding his head.

"No," He agreed taking her hand. "But he did ask."

"He asked you?" Lorelai said not able to keep the joy out her voice. "Well then, that's ok. That's...perfect." Lorelai said leaning into Luke's shoulder.

-o-o-

"You two can stay here tonight, if you'd like." Lorelai told Rory after everyone had left and they were 'doing the dishes' which consisted of watching the boys do the dishes and then telling them where things went, though Luke knew most of it.

"My beds not really big enough for the two of us anymore," Rory told her and then Lorelai smirked at her.

"Sure it is," Lorelai told her as she pulled her to her feet. She opened Rory's door and showed her the new queen size bed taking up half her room now.

"Wow," Rory said looking from it to her mom.

"We wanted you to be able to stay over more, if you want." Lorelai told her and Rory smiled at her nodding her head.

"That would be nice, thank you mom." Rory said and Lorelai smiled as she pulled Rory into a hug.

"Thanks Luke," Jess said smiling at Luke.

"It was Lorelai's idea." He told him and Jess smiled anyway.

"Well, thanks just the same." Jess said and Luke smiled at him.

"Be nice to have you here every once and a while." Luke said and Lorelai smiled nodding her head as she and Rory sat back down.

"Yeah, the diner is so far away." Lorelai agreed and Rory smiled as Jess turned and met her eyes then nodded his head.

"Well then, it's a good thing we won't be living there much longer." Rory said and Lorelai looked form Jess to Rory and back again.

"What?" She asked and Rory laughed at the look on her face.

"Jess is buying us a house. The one for sale down the street," Rory told her mom and then pulled her hand up from under the table and set it on the table. Of course Rory knew her mom, and knew she'd seen the ring but hadn't said anything, because she wanted to wait for Rory to tell her.

"We're also...getting married." Rory said holding up her hand to show off the ring.

"Yes!" Lorelai said jumping up and, surprising everyone; she ran over and pulled Jess into a hug. He hugged back, though a little awkwardly, she pulled back and looked at him, he met her eyes and held them for a moment then she nodded her head.

"Well, this calls for ice cream!" Lorelai said as she walked to the fridge.

"You just had ice cream." Luke said and then rolled his eyes when she pulled it out anyway. "But, this does call for a celebration."

"Ah," Rory said smiling as she stood and walked over to him. "Ya old softie."

"Right," Luke said nodding his head.

-o-o-

Logan stood on the other side of the front door to the Gilmore house. It was odd standing here, not feeling welcome even though he hadn't made his presence known yet. He could hear the laughter from inside the house and he was sure he knew everyone in there. He wasn't sure if he should knock or just leave the gift and go. But he didn't think that would send a good message and he and Rory had build up a fragile balance over the last few months, he didn't want to damage it. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Logan winced at the voice and bit his tongue as the door was swung open. Jess, dark blue jeans and a sweater, Logan forced a smile onto his face.

"Hello," Jess said holding the door half open, very much saying he really _wasn't_ welcome here.

"Hello," Logan said nodding once at him. "Is Rory here?" Jess rolled his eyes as he stepped back from the door.

"Jess, who's- Oh," Rory said as she came around the corner from the kitchen. "Hi Logan," She smiled at him and reached up and ran her hand through her hair nervously. His eye caught sight of the ring almost at once. So she was going to marry the...Jess.

"I just wanted to...I brought you a baby shower gift." Logan said holding onto the forced smile.

"Thanks Logan," Rory said stepping forward to take the gift.

"The baby shower ended two hours ago," Jess informed him looking towards the kitchen when Lorelai and Luke came walking out.

"Logan," Lorelai said, she smiled at him. "Nice to see you" She told him and he nodded at her smiling back. Luke walked over to Jess and stood next to him, Lorelai was sure he was only there to hold Jess back if need be, the two young men did not get along. Though she was sure Jess wouldn't do anything unless provoked, he knew what it meant to Rory to have Logan be part of this.

"Can I open it now?" She asked trying to lessen the tension in the room.

"Of course," Logan told her nodding his head. They all followed her out of the entrance hall into the living room and sat down. Rory tore the paper off and revealed a very white box with the words Baby Boutique on the top. Rory held back the sigh as she pulled the top off the box to reveal the blanket inside. It was soft and beautiful; it was a light, light pink with little roses in the corner with L.H monogrammed in the above them. Rory stared at it for a moment then the sigh she was holding back slipped out.

"Don't you like it?" Logan asked at the pained look on her face.

"It's beautiful Logan," Rory said, her voice sounded weary and Lorelai knew she hadn't talked about this with Logan yet.

"But?" Logan said, reading her well.

"Well, Logan," Rory looked down at the blanket; it really was beautiful and soft. Of course it was nothing like the one her mom had made her, though she want going to tell him _that_. "Her last name isn't going to be Huntzberger." Rory finally told him looking up from the blanket.

"Oh?" Logan said standing up, looking from her to Jess. "And what's it going to be then? Maraschino?" His eyes looked accusingly at Jess.

"It's Mariano, and no. It's going to be Gilmore." Rory didn't add that when her daughter was old enough she was going to let her decide if she wanted to keep Gilmore or take her fathers name, of course, which father she chose was up to her.

"Why?" He asked and Rory could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Because," Rory said standing up and looking him in the eyes. "It's my choice; this is how I think its best." Rory's tone was very sure and she was just waiting from him to argue, they could all feel the outrage in him. But, to their surprise he nodded his head once.

"Ok," he said and Rory nodded her head. Rory smiled at him, happy that he hadn't started a fight. "Ok," he said again. "I've got to go."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked standing again.

"Got to catch my flight," He told her and Rory nodded her head. Rory knew that was crap, he always came in on the company plane; so, it left when he wanted it to. She hugged him and then watched as he quickly fled the house.

"Well," Jess said an unashamed smile on his face. "That went well."

-o-o-

Rory looked around the empty house and smiled as idea after idea came to her. There was so much to be down here. They had a huge list of things they needed, furniture, kitchen stuff. They still hadn't decided on how to decorate the nursery. Rory put her hand on the top of her belly and sighed happily. Everything was going as planed. She leaned back as a pair of strong arms encircled her waist.

"So, what do you think?" Jess whispered into her ear.

"Its perfect," She said nodding her head. "Everything is perfect."

"Good," Jess said nodding his head a huge smile on his face.

"I love you," She whispered softly turning to look at him.

"I love you too," He said and she smiled then leaned up and kissed him. It was perfect, they were together, they were in their new house, and soon, soon they would get married. She pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder. She couldn't imagine things going better then they were right now.

A/N- So, sorry this took me so long. I know, I'm a bad, bad person. I hope you like it, and the next chapter is half done already, so no huge wait there...I hope. R&R, I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
